I'm Stuck Between A Wretch and A King
by exoduselita
Summary: Transformers Prime: Optimus returns, Elita doesn't know who she used to be and Megatron tries to fool her with his desire. Optimus secretly falls in love with Elita. Jack/Miko/Raf are stuck in a war in power/love. Ultra Magnus begins to see the meaning of love. All in the midst a Dark Distant World emerges and threatens the lives of ALL!
1. The Understanding Prologue:

**This just a Prologue so you understand a little of the past and present of the story. Actual Story will be published VERY soon.**

**Thank you to Prime Deception for helping me write this story. She gave me like half the ideas so I give her a lot of credits because it was also her idea to write this fic so when you review please thank her!**

**And PLEASE DO REVIEW! It not nice to read someone's hard-working piece of art and then just throw it aside and forget about it so review please!**

**Makes me happy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Elita-one~<strong>

MY name was Ariella, but most knew me by Ariel. I once lived in a world filled with intelligent mechanical beings. We were once a peaceful race though evil did lurk and linger in the dark just waiting to be set free. Due to our once vastly systematized society, that evil was put into hiding and became unknown. Castes were our stone in history; a whopping wall filibustering the road to each person's dream. It was like hard steel and gold impossible to crumble and invincibility obvious in the strong-hold of its stay.

Each person was either ill-fated in a low-caste or exceedingly auspicious in a high-caste. I was one of the few who were providential. But I did start out as an analyzer who worked in the higher parts in the Hall of Records. The data that the data clerks catalogue was sent to us and we'd analyze the entries to see if we could find any focal statistics that could be of use. My job wasn't the least bit difficult or monotonous. I got to learn new mesmerizing material everyday….it was okay I deduce. It may not have been a reverie-job that femmes like me vision at the end of every cycle. But after a while my parents were titled as nobles and I was moved to work in a higher-caste. My father became the right hand mech of Sentinel Prime and my mother as head of the medical center.

As a noble, one would assume my life being perfect, well they better think again. My family was like its own war that we fought every cycle. Problem is that the battles were usually over before I even got to situate on my armor. Turmoil coils back into its hole, reading itself for another counter attack. I was a noble, not a princess and it wasn't a fairytale. It was just reality while theory was just imagination thought upon. Sometimes I admit to my spark that I used to think I was just better off gone and vanished off that despondent, wretched planet. But I remember someone told me a long time ago to be careful what I wish for because I just might get it all, and maybe some that I don't want.

Though I don't remember much from my past I remember a lot of sayings someone must have told me. A long time ago when I was born, I had a life that I can't summon up. Something unscrupulous must have happened for me to wake up and not remember any of it, until now…. Surly there was some kind of accident that corrupted up my memory. I just am starting to remember the early years of my life in shuffled events. Sometimes unexpectedly I do peculiar things I never knew I could do. One of which was to know how to fight. And let me tell you, I was adequately virtuous when I hammered the lighted optics out of him, but we'll get to that later.

_Too bad for me I didn't get this ability until after I needed it the most._

* * *

><p><strong>Ariel~<strong> _Things not remembered._

_Life's like this and that's the way it is. My life isn't like that and I take what I get and turn into something I can work with. It always seems like the same old day happens over and over again and time drifting on and on over days. The aroma of peace has faded out of its constant scent that used to drench my armor with such delight. A rancid odor settled down in its absence to bring turmoil and chaos to my people who live without restraint. My once organized, civilized friends and my malevolent enemies seem to all become one and attack against me. Loved ones perished while resented foes gained. Why does it always seem Primus has turned his back on us? Was he tired of watching his creations ruin their future because of their sheer stupidity? I for one believe that this war we fight isn't because of wrong actions or stupidity, but some deep ignorance of ones electrified spark. Megatron truly believed he was right while we autobots were dreadfully wrong for letting this go as far as it did. We should have acted right when we discovered the resistance he began._

_He turned good 'bots into cruel barbarians that mirrored the wickedness of his own spark, and who willingly helped abolish and demolish our beautiful planet filled with innocent lives. His energon-shot optics shown with the brightest red pupils that represented the appearance of an evil monstrosity. No, this is not a horror story but plain out reality that may surprise you with stories of the Unfortunate. But sometimes I like to think that this is all one big dream and reality is sure not far away, which it isn't, it's right in front of my face even if I choose to deny it. Lately, I've had to watch my back and I never can relax without having to worry about a decepticon incursion. Sometimes I crawl and breakdown under the pressure of his frustration. I can be strong and I can be tough, but with him it's not like that at all. Although he stole my spark and he's the one to blame for my loyalty, everything has never felt this bad._

_Just last month, the council announced Orion Pax as our new Prime and Leader. Megatron was furious at this decision and went berserk, for he believed he was the rightful ruler of Cybertron. After the trail he gathered up a legion of rebels and made his first attack at Six Lasers; my most precious sanctuary of enjoyment. I went there whenever I needed to get away from my overly pampered life. Once in a while my minuscule feet would drag my petite frame to the amusement park and I would obnoxiously ride all the adrenaline-rushed rides until my tanks lurch over and I blew up chunks. I guess I just like the free brush of the wild wind when it grinded past my face, like probing blades just missing the target. Then, I never knew that the experience with real blades was as horrible as it came to be and I wish I wasn't as naïve as I was._

_The crowd was brought into pandemonium. "Bots were darting there and here, bullets passed through one person to another, and screams echoed like a long tunnel before most of them were extinguished by a plasma shot. It was pure agony to my spark and I grew furious with the destruction of my sacred place. I hated those decepticons for corrupting the civilization. I hated those decepticons for razing my cities. And I loathed those decepticons for slaughtering my nearest and dearest. At some stage in the beginning of the War my spark was polluted with so much hatred that I didn't even know what love was anymore. I stopped smiling and I stopped frowning. A tight line became perminite on my face like a scar that was welded onto my armor making a symbol. It stated-"I give up on me."_

_Qualms swelled like bubbles and all there was, was foam inside of me, each bubble representing a fear. And as they water-felled off my mouth, they left behind scratches from there hidden propellers, scarring me within. But if I was capable of smiling at that time, he would be the only reason of my attempted redemption._

_ I still remember the point in time when it all started to _**transform **_my life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>REMINDER! Please Review! Thank you for reading :)<strong>_

_**Until next time...**_

_** ~Exoduselita**_


	2. The Wash of Memory Forever Forgotten

**- IMPORTANT! People this is just a request from me. I'm writing a fic called Midnight Memories. Its about Optimus prime Elita-one Jetfire and one of my characters. I haven't had anyone one read it yet except my good friend 'PRIME DECEPTION', but I would appreciate it if you took the time to looked it up. Please review if you do!-**

**kay this is Chapter 1. I kind of rushed through this so I can get to the juicy parts so its not that good. I didn't want to spend to much time on the back history. But here it is. Enjoy ;)**

**And 'Prime Deception' gave me the idea of Stupid-head hahaha. It was something we had a good laugh about a little while ago and I felt I had to put it in there for her.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This fork in the road happens over a hundred times a day, and it's the choices that you make that will determine the shape of your life ~ Liz Murray<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong>My spark is like its own universe; its own story. An unwritten novel revealing its secrets gradually under the pressure of suffocating situations. Amiable voices are lost within the text, while cries of agony replace them. Living beings run back and forth trying to prevent a fallout, and the cost of other lives so precious to them. My optics meanders around the room, as I numbly watch half of my comrades perish off the face of our once beautiful Cybertron. Vulnerability burrows up against my processor as it obliterates my once before, strong faith. Guilt surpasses all of my other emotions, as I lay distraught transversely on the energon-stained floor.<strong>

**Just a single blow from the malicious, corrupt leader, who has the nerve to call himself Megatron, knocked me down instantaneously, for my weakness crept over me, forming a catastrophic covering. He looked down at me with a mocking grin, very pleased with his worthy accomplishment. Triumph seemed to pour down over him like a tidal wave, ready to take out anything in its path, with a single, fast crash. "Pity…it is really a pity that you have to suffer from your mates mistakes." He repeated into my audio receptor, his cold breath tickling me with shivers as unpleasant as Unicron himself. Then he stalked away leaving me to die here, painfully…and excruciating slow.**

**Weakly I managed to pull my leaking body to my feet, and glancing quickly to each side making sure the coast was clear. Blue, white, and black. These were the cruel colors flashing across my eyes. Warm, blue liquid dripped down my limp body into a curious trail. Running as fast as my weak legs would take me, but the fuzzy white decreased my speed. Is this how it feels to leave? My sight is turning blurred every second while I'm tripping over my clumsy feet. I fall into a bed of darkness and the leaves wrap around suffocating me.**

**I feel my shudders being closed making me eternally blind. Throbbing with another pain as I feel the life being washed out of me. My spark is dying beat by beat, falling as it's being pushed over by the current of my energon. Trying to fight my termination as I keep failing. Numb is the only thing I feel as I throb with another pain. A pain that didn't quite hurt physically, but the pain of feeling it. I was hurting knowing what was to become of me. The strength of darkness welled inside of me. It rapidly consumed me, and I blacked out.**

**It seemed that I was at a different place at once. A memory appeared to groom my mind of its pain and it hit me like a tidal wave. Coming over me with a powerful force was the memory of the beginning and start of my life. When everything started to unravel into the future as it is today. The scene was so vivid and clear I felt myself living through it all over again. I let it consume my processor. I didn't refuse, I just welcomed it in. It was such a sweet, but painful memory.**

* * *

><p>It all happened when I was proceeding to my part-time job as a bartenderwaitress. All eyes were on me as I traveled the streets of Iacon. Any other 'bot would unequivocally fancy all the attention I got, but as for me; I despised it. Surely any other bot would agree that I wasn't worthy for such attention. But I had to admit I had a little fun with the people giving the attention.

As I walked about the streets of Iacon I heard commotion. They were noises that sounded like laughter, jokes, and friendly conversations. Like most I loved the sound of happiness, such delight in this one emotion. Approaching nearer the voices grew louder and unfamiliar.

Surprisingly, since the time I first placed my foot upon the hard, inured surface of Cybertron, I always had a cluster of friends following me around. The only people I knew personally were Chromia and Arcee. Other than that I was just a femme that people felt at ease when standing next to. Indomitable to identify these individuals I drew even nearer until they emerged into view. There were three 'bots. One turned out to be very familiar.

Why it was Chromia! But on the other two were still alien. The blue/white striped one standing contiguous to Chromia was very diminutive and minuscule, but seemed to have a very out-spoken personality touched with a humorous attitude through his interactions. As for the other one, he was quit the handsome red-white being, though age sure caught up with him.

I tried to sneak Chromia because I didn't want to get caught in an extensive, never-ending conversation when I was going to be dreadfully late for my job. I thought I was being exceptionally stealthy, but Chromia has the most outstanding acute eyesight and perceived me. She insistently called me to join them. Ever since I first meet Chromia, she always stuck close to me; very clingy. Most find this infuriating but I was a very patient 'bot and I guess that was the reason my body obeyed her invitation while my mind refused them.

"Hey missy!" she greeted. Normally I would greet her the same way but my focus was on the striking 'bot standing adjacent to her. She leisurely followed my gaze and returned her optics to me with a grimace.

"That's my mech-friend….if you were wondering." My focus snapped back on her at once.

"Mech-friend?" That was weird. Since when did Chromia have a mech-friend? Not to be malicious or anything…but she wasn't the most charismatic person in personality. She was awfully loud, obnoxious, bossy, un-teachable, and sensitive. Did I say loud already? She is tremendously LOUD! You can say she was a vastly outspoken person. Frankly, I truly envied her. Why couldn't I be as brave as her? She never gets nervous for anybody. Not even for celebrities

"Yes….mech-friend. I forgot to tell you-" She began but stopped.

"…yeah, you did." I remarked glancing back up at him. He flashed me a nervous smile. I deliberately ignored it.

"Er…I'm Ratchet." He introduced himself irresolutely, a hand out-stretched towards me. Trying to seem like I didn't care, I simply nodded at him. Turning my attention back to Chromia I noticed she alleviated up when I she saw that I had no Interest in him. The problem with this mental picture was that I was interested in him. Slightly. He did in fact look stunning and seemed like a my-kind-of 'bot.

On the contrary, I don't date but I'm not alone, I'm independent and got my own. Anyway, I had to get going. It was my shift at the bar and pastry. Deckimonus would make me into junk if I was late again. Things around here were getting busier by the cycles.

"Chromia-Ratchet. I'm sorry but I mustn't be late for work again. Punishments are cruel nowacycles."

"What kind of Punishments? Aft-whooping?"

"Worse…a red card."

"What the pit is that?" She asked with confusion settling in her optics. Ratchet took a position so he was facing and talking to the smaller 'bot that was staring me down head to toe.

"It means that I'm fired, dumb-aft…What you looking at?" I asked the little 'bot as Chromia glared at my smart comment. He met my optics with a wink as I winced. Ratchet caught his move and rolled his optics skyward and shook his head with exasperation.

"Damn! I just found myself a nice, tall glass of energon." He uttered from below. I just stared at him for a moment before I asked as calmly as possible.

"Who the _PIT_ are you?"

"Jazz is 'da name," he answered as he took a daring step forward so I looked directly down at him. His accent was the oddest voice I've ever encountered and I was a little intrigued by it, though one would call it very 'Ghetto'. Well what the heck…guess my day was going to start off interesting. I had 'bots come on to me but not as straightforwardly as this. I was in for some fun.

"Jazz…fits your disposition. So tell me jazz, what can I do for you?"

"Do for me?" He asked with an optic ridge lifted up into glee.

"I assume you want something from me, Hmm? No one calls me a tall-what-not-glass of energon for 'nutin."

"Unless he's an immature idiot." I turned to Ratchet who had appended his opinion. He was now holding a wrench in his hand and pointing it accusingly toward Jazz. On the other hand, jazz seemed not intimidated at all by his opposing threat. What an astro…..

_Wrench? Why would he have a wrench with him?_

"True, true. But I don't want anything…maybe just a tiny favor." Jazz continued his colloquy. I stared down at him suspicious. Chromia leaned in also, intent on hearing his words closer, and relaxing more in my presence. Before I suspected that she felt threatened that I was going to steal her mech or something. Whatever now…

"What favor?" Chromia probed.

"Well you see Ariel-"

"How do you know my name?" I interrupted him. I had no idea who this 'bot even was but he knew who I was? What the pit? This is defiantly getting more stimulating.

"That's part of the favor…."

"How so? Jazz you're making no sense. Are you trying to irate her?" Ratchet cut in as he pulled Jazz's arm back trying to pull him away from me. Defiantly he shook his arm off as he straightened his posture and step back to the place he was before, and flashing a quick evil eye at Ratchet.

"Step back doc bot. You'll ruin my paint job with those nasty hands."

"I'll give you nasty hands…." Ratchet started to say but quieted down when Chromia gave him a look that said Stay-out-of-this. He obeyed meekly but with irascibility. I look down at my travel-time and saw that I was going to be a couple breems late if I didn't get my metal aft into gear.

"Ariel could you please consider-"

"Hold that thought, Jazz." I stopped him. "I really have to go."

"Wait no I haven't even told you-"

"Chromia I'll be at your quarters at late 8th sun but if I don't get there in time, don't wait up for me. I'll just meet you there." I turned halfway on my heels as I interrupted Jazz once again, and Ratchet was left calming him down before he had a sparkling fit.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't have to worry about that last one. I won't wait up."

"Your funny….Ratchet…Jazz. Was a pleasure to meet you, but Like I said earlier I must NOT be late for my job. I would like to keep it if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ratchet responded with courtesy while he cupped Jazz's mouth so he couldn't speak. His voice screamed in his hand but all that came out was muffled sounds. I fathom that what jazz had to say was something that I didn't want to hear, but I had a feeling that I would soon learn the 'favor'.

I turned away and _sprinted _to the half pub as Chromia called, "See 'ya later!" Anyone that saw me would probably think I looked stupid running so fast instead of using my vehicle mode, but the short-cuts were too crowded for such travel and I couldn't afford to be late. Not after _last_ time.

I caught up just in time when Deckimonus was ready to switch shifts. He locked optics with me and nodded on as he walked back to the city for his second shift at his other job. Just for your information, I was in a very High-caste but by choice I worked at the bar. It gave me a chance to convene, and mingle with other mechs and femmes. With my other job as a Federal Officer in training, it is utterly boring. All I do is learn and practice, learn and practice, and learn and practice. Not much of a life if I say so myself.

I dream of singing in front of streaming crowds. Entertaining 'bots around the globe and making a difference. I want to go to thousands of parties and joke around with my friends. And not have to worry about being classified into something you're not. Like that's going to happen. Keep dreaming Ariel.

Swiftly I entered behind the table and readied up intoxicating drinks. I left a McAdam out for myself; I femme has to enjoy herself too. As I did so I heard a 'bot holler at me.

"Hey lovely lady! How bout' you sit on this stool and I'll serve you a drink!" he suggested. I spun around in surprise. A short little mech was sitting halfway down to the back of the room staring at me with an amused mask, and his colors flashed with memorable familiarity. Blue and White stripes down his back and down his chassis. Jazz.

That little monstrosity followed me to my job and I didn't even notice, or he beat me there. Either way that was just vexing and strange. What did this 'lil guy have up his sleeves? Something diabolical I presume, but I could be wrong. He wasn't very detailed when he was explaining to me his 'favor'. And I suppose I didn't even give him the chance to explain it anyway. Now he was here and determined to tell me what he needed to ask of me. Here we go…

Deciding to play the same game he was starting off with, I responded viciously. "Or I can just take this drink right here and shove it down your throat and maybe that will turn me on. What do you say?" He winced, but he seemed to enjoy my reaction, and that's when I noticed the Looming mech sitting next to him drinking a light-grade. His shoulder appeared slumped like he didn't want to be seen and his head sulked down into his neck with Discomfiture.

Vibrant colors of blues and reds rained down on his armor making his physique more majestic than it was already. Two hypersensitive antennas settled on his head like a _**king.**_ Even though I hated to admit it, he was alluring in a way that words cannot describe. He had the whole package that included the bonuses of being well-built with elongated arms, gaunt jaw, wide-chest, and also very lofty.

"'Dat sounds reasonable but there is only way to find out!" he started to push his friend to get out of his chair. Startled, he jumped up and hit his head on the light fixture above. I couldn't stop giggling as he clutched his head trying to relieve the stinging pain and then jump back up and hit the light again when he pressed to hard. "Yo! Orion my mech. Are 'yo alright?"

"I'm fine….Hey, what did you push me for anyway?"

"Look." He whispered, pointing in my direction. When his perplexed gaze landed on my shining, baby blue optics I smiled. His expression turned to confusion to flabbergasted, and I wasn't completely sure why. His face turned dull like he was seeing a ghost or something. He had the most abnormal horrified expression on and it made me cringe with bewilderment. Was he scared of me? I was flooded with confusion as it expanded over my face showing every detail of the sentiments that trekked through my processor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no!" Orion groaned as he slapped his hands to his face. "Jazz she's here."<em>

"_No duh, smartie. That's why my heavy-duty hands had to push your puny little aft off that chair."_

"_Heavy-duty and puny my aft." Orion remarked at Jazz's irony as he still had his head in his powerful hands._

"_Go talk to 'er, you pansy. Sitting here hidin' like a pathetic mech is ow' of the question or answer….whatever 'dat. But ya' can't just sit here while she stands over dar' smiling at you." Jazz tried to get his friend to walk over to Ariel._

_For a while now, Orion has had a massive crush on her, but he didn't have the guts to ask her out or at least converse with her. But it didn't matter because one of the absolute laws on Cybertron is that a Low-caste had no place to bond with a High-caste. Even though he wasn't thinking of bonding, that's were relationships usually led to. Not saying that's what he was thinking, but he felt there was no reason for such interactions if there was nothing that could come of it._

"_Yes I can and I will," Jazz glared at Orion with displeasure and he returned the look. "Besides, there is no point in that matter. She's High caste. In other words…way out of my league."_

"_That's 'nut true at all. And I can give 'ya plenty of reasons to back 'dat up."_

"_Really? I bet you can. Name one." Orion placed his warm, tender hand under his husky chin supporting it on the table._

"_Um...erm...well, she's best friends with Chromia and Chromia is best friends with me and I'm best friends with you so it practically makes us all friends!" Jazz exclaimed with triumph._

"_I have no idea what you said except she's friends with…Chromia?" Orion glanced up at Ariel that went back to serving drinks. She was at a table not far from there's serving two mechs High-grade. The massive, sturdy, green mech was closest to her and seemed to me engrossed in a conversation, while the other White and few lines of baby blue mech was leaning back in his chair gulping back his High-grade in just a few shots and then turning back his attention to the rosy-pink femme._

"_Yeah there __really __close….Hey, which reminds me. Chromia is dating Hatchet!" He screamed and everyone in the bar and pastry turned to stare at him. "Oh." He said as he sulked down in his seat. Ariel turned surprised to hear the mention of her best friend name. And when she met her optics on the mech who spoke those words she rolled her eyes._

* * *

><p>I stared at Jazz who was now slumped over in his seat like Orion was earlier, except he looked…smug with something. I had no idea what was going through his processor, but I was curious for my best friend.<p>

"Jazz? Who's Hatchet?" I asked and Bulkhead beside me started to howl in laughter and soon half the room joined in the chorus. I gaped at them for a while until they quieted down and I was able to speak. "What's so funny?"

"That was the dumbiest question I've ever heard. _Everyone_ knows Hatchet or in other words the grumpy, old, medic Ratchet."

"Oh Ratchet! I know him!- He's such a hunk for an old, grumpy mech." I added and everyone laughed out loud at my remark as I joined my share. Inside I was hoping they were laughing with me instead of at me, but I also knew I could choose either one by keeping up my joke.

"Come people! You have to admit, he's pretty sexy. Haven't you've seen his biceps?"

"Yeah I've seen them!" Wheeljack hollered so everyone could hear.

"You have?"

"No. I was just fragging with you." And again the crowd broke out in uncontrollable laughter. I thought I was going to lubricate on myself when several drunken mech started to imitate Ratchet on a daily basis."

"_You immature idiot!" One drunken mech imitated._

"_Oh my primus! He's said that before in front of me!" I chuckled darkly at the memory. The part that crept on me was when Chromia went against him. 'Bot! She told him off with just her eyes! Now I feel bad for that mechs dignity._

"Hey, hey, hey, everybody! Leave Ratchet alone! He's never hurt anybody." Jazz snickered. But then I saw something go flying across the room and hit Jazz Square in the face. He staggered back at the force but regained his posture when he saw what had hit him. It was a….wrench.

Ratchet came strolling in with a displeased countenance as he approached the booth with his shoulder slumped and head facing the ground. Something was bothering him. I could see the anger eat at him from the inside-out, because he had it all written all over his face. Oh no. I knew exactly what was upsetting him.

"Ratchet!" Jazz screamed fuming at the medic until he noticed his mood. "'Yo 'Ratch. Wha' wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Jazz. I don't want to deal with your 'incensing me'."

"Alright." Jazz said with a shrug and turned back to Orion who was twiddling his thumbs. I gawked at Jazz's carelessness . He acted like he didn't even car about Ratchet well-being. Well he's not going to comfort Ratchet, than I will, because I won't let anyone mop around for such a stupid reason. Hesitantly, I advanced over to the CMO where he was flaccid, and slouched. I placed my small hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see that he didn't flinch at my sudden touch.

"Ratchet? Are you okay." I started.

"Ariel." He groaned. " Please just…." He trailed off as I sat down next to him and turned the booth around so he was facing me. His optic ridges were narrowed towards me with a hint of suspicion.

"No. You're going to listen to me even if you like or not."

"Why should I?"

"Because…I know what's bothering you."

He turned his back to me as he fiddled with his High-grade that I set in front of him. The atmosphere around us changed rapidly as everyone got back to their conversations they were having with their friends, and as the laugh-out scene earlier was forgotten. As other 'bots entered the Bar and Pastry, the incoming air whipped past my wondering face and sent shivers down my back.

"There is nothing bothering me."

"Oh come on Ratchet! That slag and you know it…..it was Chromia wasn't it?" I pressed on as he stiffened at the mention of Chromia's name.

"….no…."

"She dumped you didn't she? Right after I left, right?" When he didn't respond I continued in a softer tone. "Ratchet don't be so..so down because of her. I love her to death but Chromia can't stick with a guy for more than a week so don't feel so bad. If I had known you feel for her than I would have warned you."

"You're just trying to make me feel better. You know it's because I an't no fetching mech."

I stared at him with open shock. What did Chromia say? This femme needs to watch her mouth, because half the things she says are things that are better left unspoken. Sometimes I wonder if she even holds any hue of compassion in that spark of hers. Maybe it's just the idioticness that consumes half of her common sense.

"Fetching Mech? Damn, Ratchet! If you'd let me I would call you as my mech anytime, anywhere. You have better looks than half of the mechs in this room."

"You mean that? No one has ever said words like that to me."

"Every word. And maybe that's because you act like an aft-head half of the time-"

"Most of the time." Jazz said as he walked up with Orion to give me a tip. In his hand laid a good kept 20 dollar bill. I just stared at his hand for a moment before I asked.

"What is this?" I asked unsure as he offered the money.

"It's money."

"No slag, Jazz. I meant I can't take this."

"Sure you can! Just open your hand and I'll place it in your palm." He said like a smart-aft as a smirk molded itself onto his faceplates and he stood with his weight sifted into one side of his hip. Orion towered over him as he tried to keep his eyes down, but I saw him flicker his optics up to me a few times. His broad shoulder tried to hold his head high as he stood side-by-side with Jazz.

"You know that's not what I mean." I spoke with provocation, and Jazz shook his head as a grin broaden on his face. His turned up to stare at Orion who was now shuffling his feet. He looked so cute in his shyness that I almost hugged him like a sparkling. Jazz nudged him hard and he snapped his head up.

"Hi." I said and I thought he was going to faint. He started to tremble and his knees started to buckle beneath until Jazz made a comment in his audio receptors . Whatever he said made Orion stiffen abruptly and set his face in a nervous smile.

"H-h-hey." He stuttered before he coughed into his elbow trying to spit out his coyness. Then suddenly he turned around and rushed out of the room, knocking down someone drink on the way out and getting some angry words thrown at him.

"Orion!" Jazz groaned as he chased after him, "Get your sorry aft back here!"

I just watched them leave with the 20 Jazz dropped in my lap. I quickly put it in my sub-space compartment so no fraggers could steal it. Thieves were getting bolder and smarter, and I didn't appreciate my hard-working money being spent by some low-life. Ratchet grunted beside me as he drank his High-grade with carefulness so it didn't drip down his chin.

After a couple of breems, Orion and Jazz came strolling back in with a new attitude. Orion transformed into a way different mech than I saw him as before. Smiling, I walked behind the counter to clean up as my shift ended. Jazz and Orion took a sit at the back table where they were before. With care I whipped down the counters with precision and made sure I got ever spot. Chromia sometimes asks me if I have OCD or some kind of cleaning disorder, but it just called being clean. There is nothing wrong with that.

My focus snapped up when I heard heavy footsteps originating towards me, and who I saw was NOT the Orion Pax I knew. What did Jazz do to him?

He strutted up to me; his chest huffed up in a confident manner and his head held high to show his strength even though I clearly saw his 'flexed' muscles that covered every inch of his husky body. His sapphire, deep optics flared with what seemed like utter determination and purpose and as he traveled his attractive shades of reds and blues glistened sharply under the helpful contrast of the sunlight. Lip components creased into a smile as he held his arms and shoulders rigid with his height.

My mouth pinched up and I froze with a withering look as I slowly inhaled the pungent scent of his arrival. My small hands found my sides and I stood there silently as I waited with my weight shifted into my left hand as it clutched my wide hip. Absently, my foot bounced up and down, hitting the planet beneath me with a constant beat, thudding along in a rhythm. The sides of his mouth started to spread vigilantly into a broader, prideful grin.

I tried to muffle my laughter as the near customers wooed him on. Who did this mech think he was? And why was he walking over to me now? Well, I knew the way he looked at me and even though he used to look away, I knew he would still be thinking of me. And I knew he would talk about me with Jazz and Chromia. Chromia told me EVERYTHING. Even the details that I rather not think of again if they were even true….

But why now? I mean when did he mysteriously get this courage to finally talk to me? If that is indeed his intentions. I couldn't imagine any other thing he might have planned with Jazz in that CPU of his. And I mustn't forget, he is only a data clerk; a very low resident of Cybertron, who worked in the Hall of Records. But I always had a thing for the less fortunate ones of our race, and I guess a Data Clerk wasn't that low. Right? He did after all work alongside the great archivist, Alpha Trion.

I absolutely adored that old, ancient mech. I've read all his books and I knew as much data I could find that described his life, which wasn't very much. All I found out was that he runned the systems in the Hall Of Records and legends say he is the oldest 'bot alive on Cybertron and he even was alive during the times of the Original Thirteen.

I was one of the few who believed in these stories but what can I say? Anyway, I caught myself staring at him intently with stretched optics, surprised and gaping at the view. My optics traced the scene in my processor as it happened before me. And what I saw was a mech once trotting eagerly towards me, and then a mech tripping over practically nothing but his over-sized feet and falling flat on his face.

I managed to choke out a giggle before I hurried to his side, almost laughing my head off at his sudden bewildered expression. He stuck his head up off the ground to lock optics at my mildly concerned spread about my face without showing a hint of my amusement. I hide it well. I saw his pained mask crawl over his self as he was consumed with embarrassments. Hotness flushed deep on his cheeks as he ducked his head back on the floor with a groan and a CLANK.

"Yeah, that didn't go the way I planned." He mumbled in his hands that cupped his face hard. His hands were soft but tough; smooth but rigid; and fingers long but thick. I was struck with pity for this poor mech whose ego had just been terribly ruined in about an astrosecond. Whatever.

"Are you alright," I felt like I was saying that for the second time. "You hit the ground pretty hard." I said a little unsure. He groaned again a little loader and began to heave himself up on his perfectly round aft, blinking rapidly.

"I'm fine, thank you." He spoke with a deep, bass voice. How could one so young have such a mature voice? It was so sexy….

"Fine, eh? That's what they all say!" my optics went skyward as I threw my hands up in the air.

"They all? May I ask who they all are?" he inquired. An optic ridge shoved up into a pleading twinkle. A smirk started to grow on my faceplates.

"All my past admirers. But….of course you know what happened to them." I said dramatically.

"What happened? Something bad?" he sounded so serious that it was so adorable.

"Oh it was terrible. I'd imagine there were in excruciating agony. Poor mechs….all well." He managed to pull himself up on his feet now and started to shift his weight slightly and I almost blew my cover. His head strongly picked itself back up into a weary expression.

"So what happened?"

"Well," I started to tell him but changed my mind. "Never mind. You don't want to know."

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do," he paused then put on a techno-puppy mien. "Please?"

I couldn't resist. "Oh…um…er…" I tried to contemplate up a story, and I felt a perfect tale fabricate in my mind. My optics lite up at an idea that pierced its way through my CPU. Got it! "Well…you see the mechs were very persistent, yes?" he nodded. I continued. "They just wouldn't leave me be…so my bodyguard, Ironhide…that nasty fellow decided on an idea—"

"Wait! You have a bodyguard?" he questioned.

A little annoyed. "Yes, I do. He's that big, black shaded mech who is always with me. You know, the really buff one?"

"So he's not your mech-friend. Thank Primus! That would have been atrocious."

Now I had to laugh at that one. "No he's not. I don't think I would ever date him anyway. So you remember?" I chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I remember now. You may continue."

"I didn't need your permission…." I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing…just talking to myself."

"Oh."

I sighed in deeply and he moved closer. Everyone seemed to be focusing on us in the middle of the room but tried to act like they weren't paying any attention. Jazz was busy 'entertaining a Praxian named Prowl. My spark went out for him. As Orion moved his head he winced in pain and I noticed the energon that started to leak out of his noise plate.

"Oh dear!" I shrieked cringing from the liquid. I hurriedly closed the distance to hold his noise plates and apply pressure.

"Ow! Wha-what are you doing? That hurts!" He complained. I rolled my optics again. (That starting to become a habit.) My free hand brushed the top of his head trying to find a place to hold so I had a better grip on his leaking noise plate.

My long, slender fingers were traveling a lot slower than I meant to move them, and it made him turn his head back down to my level. I immediately pushed his head back up so his dented noise plate could stop the energon flow, and I applied a little more pressure making him howl in pain again. We were now in the back room so no one was around to witness our interaction.

He appeared to be startled at my touch, but the one thing I knew I couldn't deny even if I wanted to was the jump my spark made in its casing. It had fluttered so violently at the contact we were making that it felt like I had been electrocuted with one of the Taser guns my bodyguard used on 'bots who opposed a threat. How I knew that feeling? Let's just say it was an accident and I was curious….and maybe a little bit dim-witted.

"How did you-ow-learn how to do-ow-this?" He couldn't see my face because I had firmly held his head back so the leak would clot and stop leaking.

"First, it's called common sense, 'ya know, and…I have to take medical classes every other day at mid-day when the sun is at its highest. Mother recommends it, while father doesn't approve. They're very different in nature but close….kind of."

"Mother? Father?" Was he an idiot? A stupid-head? Does he not know what a mother or father is. Whatever. (That was another habit making its way around me.)

"Yes….do you not know what they are?"

"No,no,no. I know what a mother and father is, I'm not that stupid," he paused to flash me a smile, but stopped when it throbbed with pain. "I was just surprised you had parents. Most of the 'bot on Cybertron came out of the Well Of Allsparks, not reproduced by a couple." The leaking finally slowed down and stopped while the energon started to dry on his face. I pulled out a handkerchief I had in my left holder and wiped his face gently.

"Well most of the High-caste were sexually produced. It's a royal thing, almost like a tradition. Also the nobles believe that the sexually produced 'bots are the stronger ones…beats me." I shrugged.

"Huh, interesting…" he said thoughtfully.

"I guess….but I think it's really sweet."

"How?" he was looking at me intensely like I was the most fascinating thing in the world. His arms also intertwined across his chest, as he laid back in his posture and I was still wiping his face.

"Well…" I hesitated. "Love."

"What?"

"Love. Two 'bots falling in love and creating another life to call as their own. Another spark that they would share through a spark bond. That's sweet."

"You're sweet." He mumbled and I looked in his eyes and I saw…..I saw that his eyes appeared to be…dreamy? His optics meandered down to my lips and stared at that area for a while. Swiftly I turned away.

"Um…I should go….er…you should go to the med bay to…fix that up." I gathered my bag that was sitting on the floor adjacent to my feet. As I reached down for my bag, it was caught by another hand. It was huge, black, and scarred and I feared for my life at that moment. Gradually my optics moved up the tall length of the mechs body, examining every scar, dent, and scratch that appeared on his armor. Ultimately, when I reached his face I winced, anticipating his expression.

_Ironhide._

**As quick as the memory came it disappeared. I tried to catch it before the wailing wind whipped it away. I felt so distant from the world and from myself. My memories seemed to wash out of me and leave me empty. As I watched each one exit I felt a hole blow itself into me making me a nothing. Just after a few breems it seemed, I forgot everything. I didn't know what had just happened. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what time it was. **

**In fact, I didn't know who I was. Or who 'He' was.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was horrible I know but don't give up reading now. It just getting started. Next chapter we will get to the present war on Cybertron and You'll be introduced to Elita-one and half of the cast of Transformers:Prime.<strong>

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

** ~EXODUSELITA**


	3. Hi! My Name Is Elita! What's yours?

_**A/N I'm still rushing this so sorry again if this is bad, because i really want to get to the good parts so...yeah?**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Millennium is<strong>__ a thousand years. Decade = 10. Century = 100. Millennium = 1000_

* * *

><p><em>Weakly I managed to pull my leaking body to my feet, and glancing quickly to each side making sure the coast was clear. Blue, white, and black. These were the cruel colors flashing across my eyes. Warm, blue liquid dripped down my limp body into a curious trail. Running as fast as my weak legs would take me, but the fuzzy white decreased my speed. Is this how it feels to leave? My sight is turning blurred every second while I'm tripping over my clumsy feet. I fall into a bed of darkness and the leaves wrap around suffocating me. <em>

_I feel my shudders being closed making me eternally blind. Throbbing with another pain as I feel the life being washed out of me. My spark is dying beat by beat, falling as its being pushed over by the current of my energon. Trying to fight my termination as I keep failing. Numb is the only thing I feel as I throb with another pain. A pain that didn't quite hurt physically, but the pain of feeling it. I was hurting knowing what was to become of me. The strength of darkness welled inside of me. It rapidly consumed me, and I blacked out._

* * *

><p>Enormous, inelastic hands carried me in his mellow arms, holding me close to his chassis. His wandering hand began to stroke my face, telling me to hold on and to hold on tight. Voices seemed to be so far away in the distance, but the images were so close up. I clearly saw his face which was composed into a profession, calm countenance. Optics was a soft yellow as golden as the ancient's scared frames, as they focused wearily on the view ahead of him.<p>

His lower jaw that was slightly angular with a diminutive dent in the middle but sharp, wore a husky carved beard that was only a few cubes long. He kept whispering words in my audio receptors trying to keep me awake and alive. I struggled to find my faith as I felt myself slipping from his arms, because it was getting unbearably harder to stay awake. Alive? I did not know if I would make it. Perhaps. My strength faded so fast that I must have fell into stasis again until I felt energy being jolted into my spark chamber.

The energy started as a lax, frail, painless trauma, but then after a while it started to…burn. It was burning so hot that it felt like a heated Iron on my body, squishing me under its temperature. My hands tried desperately to clutch my chest to try to pull away the thing that was making me feel so uncomfortable. As time rapidly passed, the burning sensation turned into an excruciating agony. I was thrashing wildly in my processor, trying to shake off the extremely hot flame off of me. It hurt so badly!

I tried to open my mouth to scream, but I couldn't find my voice and still the pain began to worsen when I thought it wasn't possible. Oh, how I wanted to rip out my spark to ultimately end this torture. What did I do to deserve such anguish? The burning was the worst pain I've ever experienced, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was the worst pain that ever did exist. It traveled throughout my whole body, infecting everything in its path, and turning it into flames that flared uncontrollably.

Oh Primus almighty, take me now! What I would do to find the spark that was igniting all the fires that burned deep in my circuits, punishing me for all my faults. Perhaps it is true what they say about what goes around, comes around. But have I possibly down to deserve this much punishment? Somehow it didn't seem quite right that I was feeling anything at all. Haven't I become one with the Allspark already?

There was no way that I was still alive and feeling the damage that Megatron inflicted on me, right? No, I'm right. That is entirely impossible. There was no way someone could survive something like that, it just wasn't. Wait….hadn't I seen a mech carrying me just a little while ago? I'm sure there was this warm, tender hand stroking my faceplates just momentarily ago. Where was this mech now or where was I? I couldn't find my body or my optics, and I was stuck being paralyzed and blind to endless darkness.

What was causing all this horrible pain? And it was as Primus had answered my question with one blink of an optic. One moment there was darkness and another I stared up at a purplish ceiling lined with glyphs carved upon its surface to create an appealing appearance. And the pain. It had gone. Odd? I felt for my hands and frowned when I found that they were confined to a table I was laying upon. It felt awfully unpleasant. But I felt….strong? Had I not felt so weak not too long ago to wake up….strong?

The sentiment was so powerful, I almost thought I was capable of breaking apart the bandages holding me arrested to the medical table, but I couldn't let that get to my processor. A load moan escaped my mouth and it startled me for a second. My voice sounded odd. I spoke the word "Help.' To help out my theory. Again, I was astonished at my voice, for it sounded powerful, and mature, and gave off an impression of a serious femme. I pondered at this for a moment, shocked out of my CPU.

What had happened to me? I've become some rebels experiment? That had to be the reason for the agonizing pain I felt and the reason I'm tied to this ridiculous Medic table. I started to struggle in my bondage, but found no such success. That's when I heard heavy footsteps approach me with caution mixed with eagerness. I turned my head to the side to peer up at the old mech that gazed down at me. Then I suddenly stopped struggling, because I didn't know why I was struggling. Neither did I know why I was in this strange place. Who was this mech standing before me? Who was I? What was my name?

"Elita-one." He purred with pure admiration and relief. "You are awake, dearspark."

Elita-one? That was my name? Mmmh, Elita-one. That was who I was and I like the sound of my name too.

"Elita-one?" I asked out loud this time.

"Yes. It means 'Chosen One' in ancient Cybertronian." He informed me kindly. Chosen one? What did that mean?

"What is a 'Chosen One'?" I asked innocently. He chuckled lightly at my confusion as he drew nearer. I cringed back at his uncomfortable closeness and I think he took the hint because he halted his approach.

"A 'Chosen One' is you. You alone were chosen by Primus himself for great things. Your spark is destined for a mission you will conquer in the near future, meanwhile…you must rest. You've been through a lot and I would suggest you take a couple orns to recharge." I blinked up at him for a while until he closed the remaining distance to carefully unlock the cuffs that were confining me to that Medical Table.

I awkwardly gripped my wrists, rubbing them from the gauche lack of circulation. After a while energy started to flow normally once again in my hands. I heaved my body up so I was sitting on the edge of the table. The room was magnificent in all of itself. Painted walls carved with a precisely proportioned mold decorated around the glistening steel edges were followed by colossal machinery equipped with very advanced technology installed into its databases. Nothing primitive in here. My optics scanned the area with sharpness, examining every nook and cranny.

"W-where a-am I-I?" I stuttered on every word. My vocadors seemed dry and rusty, perhaps because they weren't in use for a while. What was a while anyway? "How…how long have I been here?"

The mech studied my face intently, trying to find any sign of aggressiveness. None.

"You have been in stasis here for a millennia now," he spoke flatly.

Surprisingly my face kept its expression-less posture; I didn't feel any hue of emotion at the moment except confusion. Scared I was not, nor happy, sad, or angry. I was empty it would seem. He paused for a trice to make sure I was listening to him. I set my optics ahead of me so they were standing directly into his, and my lip components stayed frozen into a tight line. He continued.

"You are here under my jurisdiction at my private laboratory in the city of Iacon. Here in this city is our safe zone. Sector E-117GED. In here is Progrem:Ariel. Your body has been under stasis-lock after an incident that almost annihilated you. Hence, I was able to save you by transferring a defense mechanism that automatically works to repair itself."

I looked down at my hands and flexed my fingers. I felt…good. No, more than good. I felt abnormally strong.

"…Of course there was a rebuilding cycle, which reprogrammed your whole systems and appearance. That includes your memory banks. It was the only way." He added the last part with caution.

"The only way for what? What happened to me?"

"That information is need-to-know for the moment. For now you will have to figure that out for yourself, my dear."

"It doesn't have to be. Please tell me, mech." I pleaded with no emotion. I sounded so monotonous, it was pathetic. The ageful mech started to retreat from my presence as I sat there waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry dear, but Primus is final on his orders. You shall journey through time to discover on your own the great power that was bestowed upon you. May he be with you always, dearspark." He started to turn around out the door and I became panick-stricken. 'The first emotion shall always come the strongest' a voice whispered in my head.

"Wait! No! Don't leave me! I need to know…I need to know my past. Where I came from. Who I am," he just stared at me as I spoke. "I can't just go out there and not know what to do or where to go. Wha-what am I supposed to do? Please, mech….please."

"What you are supposed to do? Primus will tell you. Just follow your spark and he will lead you….and when the time comes you will know what to do. That I promise." His optics showed me that he meant his word and that he wouldn't say no more. I suppose I am on my own. Alone, am I? Primus please lead me as this mech says. Tell me who I am, or who I am becoming.

"What is your name, mech?"

"Alpha Trion. My name is that. What is yours?"

I lifted my head for I was staring at my hands again. A smile broke out on my face, and my optic ridges set itself straight above my lights. I vaulted off the berth with a joggle as I stood my full height.

"Elita-one. My name is that." I spoke with pure authority and dignity.

Alpha Trion stuck one leg out as he bended forward, bowing in a respective way. I returned the gesture, thinking that's what 'bot did, but when I heard him chuckle I stiffened up with my second emotion. Embarrassment. It appeared that I made a wrong move, so I decided on a simple smile. He backed away into the dark and his previous piquant smell vanished with him. My smile creased back into a tight line as I realized I was alone again. Loneliness was horrible I came to realize. There was no happiness in it, therefore it was melancholy. Time to find some comfort.

In a nanosecond I was out the door ready to encounter any being waiting outside in the open world. Little did I know the condition the outside world was in at the time.

And let me tell you. It was preposterous.

* * *

><p>"….Hey Bulkhead! Over here!"<p>

"Get ready….no go far! Yeah right there. Catch!"

As the log ball came into contact with Wheeljack, the brutal force had him staggering back and trying to regain his balance, but it wasn't that long before he redeemed his balance. The two best friends were having a regular game of logging as there comrades stood by and watched. Them all drinking light-grade. Energon supplies were too low for anything stronger and they were lucky enough to have a glass once in the blue moon. Optimus made it clear that no one take advantage of their rare surpluses, so they could store it away when times became harsh again. Nowacycles energon mines were being raided by the decepticons and it became clear also that they've become smarter. Lately, they've won every battle on the energon, so the supplies were as low as ever.

And with Ariel gone, leadership has taken its toll on Optimus. As he had to make hard decisions on his own, without the femme commander at his side. It had been an emotional time for all the Autobots when they learned of her death from the old mechs, Alpha Trion and Ratchet. Everyone sent their condolences and mourned for their lost leader. But it had a bigger on impact on the Prime, himself. He broke down emotionally when he was alone, and tried to keep a straight face when in public. Though it was obvious he was in pain from the loss of his loved one. Everyone knew the strong relationship between them, and how they were a bonded couple. Ariel made sure that the whole world knew of her place next to him. She was a good femme. Very sweet, and kind. Too bad it ended badly for her.

Alpha Trion did inform everyone that she didn't feel any pain. It was an instant death. If only Optimus could believe that. For now, everyone had calmed down over her passing and everything was getting better. Optimus finally accepted the fact that Ariel wasn't coming back even though it still pained him deeply. He once said, quote: "There are no words that can describe a bonded's pain when his love gets separated from him as she was slain." If this was from some holovid or some soapy, it would have been one to laugh, but when Optimus said it, it was truly sorrow. And it was true. No one would know the pain in his spark as he secretly mourned for his beloved.

"Hey Arcee! Hello….are you listening to me? Why, were you ignoring me the whole time?"

I turned my head slowly as I was knocked out of my train of thought. Tailgate was in front of my face examining my optics to see if they were online.

"Tailgate…" I groaned. "Get out of my face."

"So you're not dead. Great! Now you can listen to what I was saying before…..this time could you please listen."

"Listen to what. What are you talking about?" I asked half-paying him any attention. He started to get vexed by my attitude. But I didn't care. Tailgate could get really crowded and annoying and sometimes it was better if he backed off. Though I still loved him to death, he was my best friend after all, and partner in crime, but you know I need my space. And Tailgate usually doesn't supply me with any.

"You know, you can be really out-of-this world sometimes. 'Ya got to get your head in the game. Focus. We don't get paid to do nothing. We get paid for fighting and serving this World."

"Tailgate, we don't get paid for anything."

"We don't? Aw pit no! I want a refund."

"For what?"

"I don't know! Anything."

I found myself sighing deeply before I let out a mellow chuckle. 'Bot was he crazy, and that's why I loved him. Not in that way. Just friends. I don't do dating. It for more of the weak femmes, and I'm not calling Ariel weak. She was anything but weak, but if it was me who dated I would lose my reputation quick. I seemed Ariel was the only girl who could get away with that one, and maybe it had something to do with being femme commander, I don't know. What I do know is that I would like to stay as being seen as a fierce warrior. It fits me better. Trust me.

"Do 'ya think Wheeljack will win or 'Bulk. I can't tell, can you?"

"Um…Bulkhead will probably win. He always does, except that one time."

"Yeah your right. Wheeljack will probably win. I mean just look who's in the lead."

I shook my head with a smile. Typical Tailgate to say the opposite of whatever I say. "Bulkheads in the lead."

"No he aint! Wheel jack just scored a fifty on that last one didn't you see it?"

"No. I think you need some help. Your seeing things, because last I saw, Bulkhead knocked 'Jack down at least a score of two-fifty. He has no chance." I remarked with glee. Tailgate took a sit next to me as he absently put an arm around me, and I didn't refuse because I knew it would hurt his feelings. He's as sensitive as Chromia and if I'm right, that's a flaw.

That reminds me. Chromia has been so down lately because of Ariel, and even Ironhide can't seem to cheer her up. From what I know, the two were the closest friends and Chromia practically grew up with her. Ironhide told me that when she heard the news she broke down crying in the wash racks as over-heated solvent simmered down her back making the pain worse. He didn't need to tell her that extra detail but she couldn't picture the fiercest femme warrior tearing up over someone's death.

She didn't even cry when her progenitors died. I almost did believe him and thought he was fibbing, but that when I saw Chromia's energon-stained face that day. It was the worst thing I've ever seen from a 'bot in a while and it scared the lighted optics out of me. She got over it eventually but it still was a frightening thing to see from Chromia. I didn't want to see my comrades beat themselves up over time. You forgive and move on. But never forget.

And that's what eventually happened. Chromia moved on after about a week and wen back to whooping decepticon afts, and shooting up the target range. It was better that way. Chromia wasn't supposed to cry, it just wasn't her. She needs to be strong. And after that experience I believed that yesterday she was strong, but now she was stronger. And as strong as ever. It was just something to learn from. Something to grow from. Ariel changed many 'bots lives and I thank her for that, but now she's gone like half of the other 'bots we used to know. It just what war does to us and there's nothing we can do back, except fight for what is right.

As Optimus always says: "Stand up for what is right, even if you stand alone. Greater things will come out of it, because nothing endures through violence. Not power, not leadership, nor peace."

"Wha 'ya thinkin about, Arcee?" Tailgate suddenly said startling me. I jumped at the sudden voice, but relaxed when I reminded myself there were no decepticons on the Autobots base, unless we had a traitor among us which I highly doubt. We had a decent security system personally designed by Prowl and Alpha Trion themselves, our two best technicians. And if there was anyone that insulted prowls work then they better be prepared to spend a night in the brig. Prowl was what you can say…too serious. He was no fun at all in my perspective.

"Just about everything….like us," he smiled at that. "Meaning us Autobots."

"Oh yeah I know what 'ya meant."

"Sure…..and well about Ariel…Chromia….Energon." I added the last one with a smile so tension didn't build up between the mention of our lost commander. Tailgate seemed unaffected at all, and I was pleased. He wasn't one 'bot to get all serious over things. Like he says all the time: 'When someone makes you frustrated or sad or even angry. Just laugh it off. You'll feel better 'cuz it'll seem like there was no reason to feel bad when you could feel this good.'

"Ariel! That was one tough chick. She always made me smile. Too bad though, right. Who would have ever thought that she would be one of them."

"Yeah, who knew." I said sighed, but smiled when Tailgate continued.

"…But I don't know why you would have that trigger-happy femme on your mind. She shot me in the aft last week on purpose!"

"She did not! She was trying to get that 'con who was coming up behind you, but missed."

"That's slag. Chromia never misses. She just can be a real glitch sometimes, I swear. But if she ever tries to do that again, Ironhide is 'gunna have to put me in the medical bay for busting up his femme."

"Okay Tailgate. Like that's even possible. You don't stand a chance against Chromia. By the time you even lift you hand up in the air, she'll have your gun welded to your interface."

"Hmm. Like to see her try." He grunted, shaking his head in displeasure. "Well, anyway…why were you thinking about energon. Do you want some. I'll go get some?"

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll be right back myself….gotta get my datapads from the rec room I left earlier. Hopefully Jazz didn't take them and put other things on them. Things that will get him an aft-beating from me and Optimus."

"Haha! He got a good one last time. He was limping around the base for a month, complaining how much his aft hurt. That was hilarious! I hope he did so I can live that memory again."

"You know, some memories are better left in the past and not resurrected into the present. Let's please not live that over again, 'gate. Or Primus help me, I'll beat your aft too for jinxing it."

"Yeah, nah. I rather keep my aft perfectly rounded instead of flat and dented."  
>"And I thought that's how it always looked. Well if that's perfectly round than I wonder what Flat and dented looks like."<p>

"It's not pretty, that I know—Wait! Hey! That wasn't funny. Take 'dat back."

"I'll be back, Tailgate…..go make yourself useful and go get some energon. I need to refuel."

"Whatever, Arcee. I see how you treat me." He said as he lazily got up off the bench we were momentarily sitting on. He looked around the powerfully lighted Gym and scanned the few 'bots who joined Bulkhead and Wheeljack in logging, as well as the mechs and femmes who laid around the sides of the courts to watch and chat. The Gym was a good 50 yards in length. It was just an extra room in the hall Of Records that with persistent begging and pushing, we convinced Optimus to let us turn it into a Gym so we could enjoy ourselves in some of our favorite sports. He was hesitant of course but within time he agreed that we wouldn't be using the area for anything else.

I headed across the courts pass Bulkhead and Wheeljack holding back the game because of some argument. Those lugnuts were always disagreeing in some matter no matter what. Wow. I just used matter two times in a sentence, and it sounded weird. Anyways….as I walked my petite frame with my stunted legs swinging forward with each step. One step at a time. That kind of reminds me of life. You have to take one step at a time to get to a conclusion, because if you rush you might just chase what you were looking for away.

"Arcee!"

"What Wheeljack?" I asked impatiently.

"Who do you think can bash more 'bots? Me or Bulkhead?" I stared at them both thinking deeply on that one. Bulkhead was making a movement with is optic ridges trying to tell me to say him. Wheeljack on the other hand was staring at me intently, waiting patiently for an answer.

"If you're going to say Bulkhead, keep it to yourself. I don't need to motivate him anymore, His ego is as big as it is." Wheeljack articulated, not wanting to get betrayed again.

"I want to say Bulkhead," Bulkhead nodded assuringly towards me, expecting me to say his name. "But…"

"But what?" Bulkhead said, suddenly alarmed. Wheeljack looked at me with careful optimism.

"But….I'm going to have to go with Wheeljack on that one. He usually get more of a fight out of them."

"Aw! Arcee! You traitor. How could you?"

"Sorry, 'Bulk. The truth hurts."

"Yeah…it does."

"Shut up, Wheeljack!"

"You Shut up!"

I proceeded onto through the hallways, making my way to the rec room. To my surprise, the halls were empty, silent. It was almost like it was dead inside. This remark sent shivers down my back in the strangest way. Something…something wasn't right. It was quiet…but too quiet. There was always the sounds of heavy footsteps traveling through the corridors., but there wasn't. No one was here. Not any Autobots…or decepticons.

I continued down to the rec room and I finally reached the door. I gradually lowered my head to the door to hear for any movement inside. None, just as I thought. With this I leisurely pushed the aside to peek in just for safety. The room was clear. Squeezing my way through the door because for some reason I didn't feel like opening it anymore. Yes, I was weird. Wait, no. I was joking. The door was stuck like something was blocking it from the inside, something to the far side of the door so I couldn't see it through the crack.

As I entered quietly, on instinct I turned to face the side so the door to see just what was blocking it. And what caught my eye shocked not only my processor, but every circuit in my body. Lying there still beside the door was a rosy-pink femme who appeared very tall, probably Bulkheads height, and built like Chromia, but when she was laying there like that she looked so..weak. speechless I didn't know what to say. Who was this femme? I've never seen her before. And What happened to her?

I finally found my body and forced myself to run to the pink femme's aid. I dropped down beside her body in an effort to wake her up on her feet. But all I managed to do was turn her on her back. When she was finally laying on her back, I had a clear vision on her face. It was….beautiful. Her face was perfectly angular, with high, rosy cheek plates, and she had perfectly plump lips that were creased into a straight, tight line. I tried to shake her, but she didn't even stir. Perhaps I needed to do it harder. With all my might I shook her violently until she jumped up in confusion, clutching her head.

"Aw! Head rush." She shrieked as I stared at her with wide Optics. "W-who are y-you?"

"Who are you?" I asked back and she blinked at me before she fabricated a smile on her face.

"Elita-one. What's your name?"

I gaped at her for a while until I heard footsteps approaching the door. I turned to see Tailgate entering the room with two energon drinks in his hands.

"Arcee, here 'ya drink. You were taking too long so I decided to bring it to…." His optics set on the rosy-pink femme sitting on the floor next to me and gawked at us for what seemed like an eternity, before he finished his sentence. "You."

"Hi! My names Elita. What's yours?"

"Arcee?"

"…yeah…,"

"Um…explain to me-why-Who is….Where she come from?"

"…."

I was looking at them both. They were looking at me. We were all staring at each other. Maybe I should have listened to Alpha Trion and took on some recharge so I didn't end up passing out in this room. Cautiously I pulled myself back on my feet and remarkably, I stood a good distance taller than the femme AND the mech. It had been just a while ago when I left Sector 117GED to open the door to ruin. My whole body froze in place as I took in a quick intake.

There were wreckage everywhere. As I scanned the burned up battlefield my eyes caught onto every detail. At the moment I felt weightless; empty. And the endlessness that I was feeling was…..never-ending it would seem. It felt like I was in a silent reverie. Everywhere that I turned there seemed to be tech-vultures and little thieves on my back, peering over me.

The storm that builded up inside kept on twisting and turning. It didn't make no difference if this was a dream or not, because it was easier to believe than see. I was in this sweet madness but in the same time a somewhat glorious sadness, which at the end brought me to my knees. Smoke flew in the air creating a fog of darkness as it surrounded me. I breathed in the bitter scent of death as it intoxicated the atmosphere of its naturel, alive fragrance.

But the ruin didn't bother me that much, I could take that. Nor the smoke, it was bearable. But what hurt the most were the bodies I witnessed with my naked Optics. They lay there still, drained with life and light. There sparks extinguished by war and evil, perhaps something more, I did not know. Something happened here. Something bad. And then that's when it caught my optic. A glint of sun reflected off the steel and sent a contrast of light to shine bright.

One energon tear hit the tattered, stained floor and fell like broken glass. For the first time I experienced a situation that held the words "Sometimes beauty slips away and you just can't get, let's face it." For one split second I almost turned around but that would be like poring teardrops back into your optic, so I took another step and saw there was no way out and said I'm going to take it through to the end even if I don't make it. I moved forward en route for the shiny object. I felt some kind of strong, compelling feeling calling me forth, but it was unknown from where.

As I drew nearer I began to make out its shape. It was very small and curveous, but seemed so smooth in texture. There was a top handle which was wrapped with protective gaze, and the bottom seemed to run long and sharp. The blade was the thing that was casting the glare, and the force that compelled me, but how. What significance did this have? There was more to it, I knew. Taking the dagger in my hand, I started to examine the alien glyphs imprinted upon its surface. They seemed so familiar, but meant nothing to me, until…until it came at me with a jump.

**A memory found its way back up to my processor and leaked its picture throughout my CPU. It infected my systems with what seemed like pain. It ached and throbbed but it didn't hurt. It was like something I couldn't describe with words but with thoughts. At first I tried to fight it but it was to strong and found it way around my walls. I put up a hard fight but it wasn't enough. The Memory traveled through my head creating a scene for me and I, with having no choice, watched.**

* * *

><p><em>He was crawling, unable to stand on his own. Injured badly and wounded internally, he was in desperate need of help. There seemed to be several stab wounds in his chest and a few around his neck. She stood to the side watching, studying, and wondering. Wondering if he would make it or if he would die already. I stood next to her, holding her cold, stiff, energon-stained hands in terror. Why wouldn't she help him? Why was she standing there with that cruel smile on her face? I had so many questions in my head, but at the moment I didn't need the answer, I just needed to help the mech. He was now lying on his back, and gasping for air. I guessed his lung tubes were giving out on him from the blockage of energon clouding in his mouth. Looking up into the femmes' thirsty optics I pleaded her to help him, but she didn't pay me a mind except squeeze my hand harder. At last the mech took in his last breath as he turned his head towards me. One word left his mouth before he was consumed with expiry. They were mumbled but very clear to my audio receptors.<em>

_"…..Ariel…." he slurred as his optics flickered off, revealing no more light._

_Shocked, I stood there watching as his armor became dull and had no more color to it. But then I heard a new voice. It was different and more feminine, and seemed to be colder than the warm, loving voice I heard dying out earlier. She spoke her words carefully and slowly so I understood her no matter what. As she spoke I made sure I made contact with her icy, red gaze._

_"You see? Your father was never worth a damn fight in his life. Never….." She breathed with satisfaction._

* * *

><p><strong>And then I dropped the dagger along with the lost memory that was meticulously attached to it. I started to shake violently at the aftermath. Then a terrible hangover of the memory took its place inside of me and I lurched over with chunks. Weakly, I managed to stand up right and run away from the panorama. I leapt over metal, rock, and bodies as I darted through the field. I ran straight back for the doors I came out of and went straight through the room.<strong>

I meet another door at the other side of the room; the one Alpha Trion exited through. I stopped at it, contemplating if I was ready to go through it and onto the other side. I had to consider the possibility of something like that happening again. With a gentle push I walked through the door. Out of nowhere I started to feel woozy, and tired. The experience earlier was too much and now I was experiencing the after taste of that sensation.

Alpha Trion warned me of this. Kind of. He did say I had to travel through time to figure out my past. And what I got was a memory which led me to my past. Too bad it was a horrible one. First of all I had no idea how that related to my past. Who was that femme? Who was the mech who she called 'my father'? I didn't have a father, did I? The answers to those questions were not available at the moment, but they soon would be. I was sure of it.

"Hello? Elita…are you there?"

"Wha….huh?" I stared at the red mech who was now in front of my face and waving his hands in front of it. "'A, ah…what you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention. You seem to be….out of it."

"Tailgate, stop it." The petite, blue femme said. She was slender and slick and I would guess she was a fast runner. Her face was carefully shaped and serious while her small lips settled above her chin, and her stern, blue optics were set on the mech.

"What? I was just saying…"

"Elita." The blue femme asked pointedly to me. I shrewd up at her gaze as I gawked back. I gradually leaned back against the wall as I looked about.

"That is my name, femme.—but before you speak could you please tell me where I am?"

"Uh…sure…you're at the Autobot Base. Right now you're standing in the rec room. Are you…lost?" She said puzzled and glanced quickly at 'Tailgate', I learned was his name. He gave a quick shrug of his shoulders which didn't help her nerves.

"I reckon so…..I woke up in Alpha Trion Laboratory to find horrible things and I would like out." I shook my head disgusted at the memory that once consumed half my conscience. This remark seemed to only confuse her more.

"A-alpha Trion's lab? May I ask…why?"

I shook my head again but less pugnaciously. "I don't know!" I exclaimed annoyed. I thought this femme could help me but she seemed as confused as me, and I certainly didn't need more misperception. I started to move en route for the door but Tailgate blocked the exit. "Excuse me." I asked impatiently.

"Sorry. You're not excused." He said with a smirk.

"Huh? What do you mean 'I'm not excused'?"

"I mean I can't let you go."

"Why?"

"Because your lost, dumb-aft." He rolled his optics skyward as he snorted out a laugh. I titled my head to the side at the new sound. It was welcoming and….happy. I liked the sound of it. I experimented on my own and decided to copy the sound he made. I let it out.

"What's so funny, femme?"

"Your face." Arcee cut in as she smiled at me. I returned the look.

"Yeah it's funny how I'm so beautiful, isn't it." Tailgate tried to defend himself. He had silly comebacks I thought.

"Totally, 'gate. You're like a model...no like an angel." Arcee said sarcastically. It was a funny way of talking I deliberated, but thought no more of it. I was learning so much of this world it was unbelievable.

"Thought you'd think so." He sauntered over to the other side of the room as he set the drinks on a table, and then took a seat on the end. He motioned for Arcee and me to join him.

"Um…I don't think so. I really have to get going…."

"Where to?" Arcee asked with suspicion among her words. I suspected they lingered there before and just opted to appear now, though I did not know why. In fact, I didn't know why to a lot of things which was why I needed to find out.

"I'm not entirely sure….I just need to keep moving if you don't mind."

"If you keep going you'll just walk smack into the decepticons. I don't think you would like that if I'm right. They're not just going to let you keep walking through their territory." Arcee started to perambulate to the table. I didn't follow because I knew better than that. I needed to complete my mission. MISSION: Find my past.

"Well I guess I'll just have to find my way around it." I said thoughtfully. Arcee finally found her seat next to Tailgate and began to sip down her light-grade by the looks of it. Hey! How did I know that? …

"Fine. Good Luck with that!" She said flatly as she waved me off. I think she thought I wasn't serious so she didn't find any reason to be alarmed by my exit.

My feet lead me out the door in a flash. They were so long It didn't take me long to get to where I needed, and I was thankful for that. I was running on a tight schedule, because I felt I had no time to waste. The more I stay like this, the worse everything was going to get. And was I right.

Was I right?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Arcee? Are you sure that chick was joking?"<p>

"Of course she was. She was just confused and didn't know what she was saying at first and then decided to play a game with us. Perhaps she's one of Jazz's friends."

"Nah…I don't think so. She looked pretty serious to me."

"Come on, Tailgate! Not even aft-heads are that stupid and clueless. She was joking!" She exclaimed with exasperation. Arcee didn't grip the seriousness of the situation.

"I don't know…But I'm sure as pit 'am going to find out." Tailgate started to descend out of his chair and headed straight for the door, leaving a shocked Arcee behind.

"What? Where…..where you going?"

"To find that femme." Tailgate said as he disappeared out the door.

Tailgate searched the corridors for the rosy-pink femme, but for a while could not find her. It looked like she found her way out of the building, and maybe was already on her way to Decepticon Land. Tailgate knew if this was true than she was in for no treat. The moment the decepticons spot an innocent Autobot, she'll be long gone and one with the Allspark. Unless those goons had better plans. Plans that were better not mentioned.

Tailgate turned a sharp corner only to face a tall back of a bright pink femme. She seemed to stop in front of a door that was very large in size and built for royalty. It was made of steel unlike the other which was made of regular metal. Elita-one was caught staring at the entrance door of Optimus Prime. Something about the door drew her near and in front of it. She was afraid of touching it because she felt that if she did then she would probably experience another one of those memories. Little did she know the sweet memories between the door and her. If only she had the courage to reach out and set her palm to the surface of the steel, then maybe she could see just how wonderful those times used to be.

But she didn't make a move any closer to the door, instead she started to back away and found herself knocking into something from behind. She quickly turned on her heels and stumbled back from the red figure who fell on his aft. Tailgate clutched his head as he cursed silently to himself and Elita-one gasped in surprise, and a little embarrassed that she was being watched the whole time.

"Ow! You smacked right into me. Don't you watch where you're going?" Tailgate complained as the stinging started to fade on his head.

"I-I'm s-so sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting someone to be spying on me, that's all."

"Spying? I wasn't spying on you! In fact, I came to come save your aft from the decepticons." He shrieked with offensiveness. Elita-one looked at him like he was some creature or mutant.

"Save me? What an absurd thing to do. I don't need no saving…maybe guiding, but not saving." Elita-one said in a shrill voice though she did not know why it came out like that. Defect perhaps.

"Of course you needed saving. You were going off to meet your fate with the decepticons, femme. And a mech like me was so kind to stop you from doing that."

"Well thank you for your concern, but I'm fine thank you. Well except my head." She could help but adding. Tailgate saw his opportunity.

"What wrong with your head? It hurt?" He asked concerned and eager.

"Um…a little. It aches some, I guess. Must of hit my head when I fell into recharge. I don't know."

"You don't know anything, do you?" he raised and optic ridge as he heaved himself off the floor and onto his feet as he brushed his armor off.

"You have no idea….."

"I'm sure I don't but maybe Ratchet will." He started to close the distance between them and she noticed he wasn't that short compared to her. The top of his head reached her mid-neck, so he was quite up there actually, though she can't say the same thing for Arcee. She only reached her waist.

"Who's Ratchet? That's a weird name."

"Haha! I always thought so to, but be sure to all him Hatchet when you meet him." He sneered with mischievousness.

"Why is that?"

"Trust me, just do it. Okay?" He started to pull her hand and lead her through the hallways down to the lower parts of the building. We had to take an elevator down a couple of floors to finally reach the Med Bay area. It was quite nice, Elita thought quietly. As they entered the bay she immediately came into contact with a whole other crowd of 'bots. Tall, short; Lean, built; busy; lazy. All seemed to look unique as well as act way different.

Tailgate let go of my hand as we were fully inside the place. I stopped for a second before he gave me an assuring nod. Hesitantly, I moved forward and followed Tailgate deeper inside. Then at the same time it everybody who was present at the Med Bay turned to look at who was entering and all gasped at what they say. I froze again with terror as they all stared at me wide-eyed, and as they all became quiet. Tailgate must have noticed this because he urgently pulled on my hand again as he lead me even deeper into the med bay.

She followed stiffly as she examined everybody's face as she passed them. A few of them started to whisper things to each other, while other turned back to their work. After a while, everyone turned most of their attention back to what they were doing, but they still glanced up briefly every couple seconds to look at me. I stared back of course because I didn't know what else to do but that. If they would just wipe those expressions off their faces I would relax.

But of course they didn't. Some of them just had blank looks and they were even more vexing. Where was all the life in that expression? Any who, Tailgate finally reached a big entrance that looked like it led to another section of the med bay. It was as it was cut in half for different medical purposes. One was more classified I guessed. It guessed a lot and no one could blame me because it was the only thing I could do. It wasn't like I knew anything because I didn't. I was blank in my processor.

* * *

><p>"Well here we are." He said at last. Those words were soothing to the itch in my tanks. We were at Ratchet's area or Hatchet. Whatever they call him. But that meant that he could get rid of this sore processor ach. Tailgate pulled out a green card that he used to scan the lock on the entrance. Immediately the door slid apart and created a scene before my optics. There were only three 'bots in there. One was a mech while the other two were femmes.<p>

The mech was red and white with a protective cap on top. He was wearing a pair of gloves that seemed to be stained with grease, and they were working on a femme's weaponry system on her arm. They femme was a dark blue contrast with black highlights, and she was quite muscular and tall, though not as tall as me. She was just up there slightly, and she seemed like she was impatient as well. Her facial expression said it all. She couldn't wait till he hurried the pit up.

He on the other hand was quite patient and enjoyed working at his own pace, while his assistant, which was the other femme, assisted him. She was white and soft blue and stood to be only a head shorter than him which made them a perfect pair even if they weren't. She was slender and petite and looked like she didn't do much but what she was doing now. I wonder if she gets out much. And she was the one who noticed me and Tailgates entrance.

"Tailgate." She greeted warmly before she met my sheepish optics. I felt like I didn't belong her and I wanted out very much, but I also wanted to get rid of this ach in my processor.

"Moonracer! What's up?"

"Not much. Same old thing…who's your friend?" She inquired with a raised optic ridge. He glanced quickly up at me as I waved shyly to her. She returned the gesture with pure grace and it left me surprised. She was friendly enough for my taste so answered her question for myself.

"The names Elita-one. I got a Processor ach." I said straightforwardly. She winced at my direct answer but then gave me a soft smile.

"Well then, we better get that fixed. We finished all the repairs on everybody else so were pretty much free here….Come sit down and I'll attend to you momentarily. Let me just get what I need to fix your problem." She said as she pointed to a berth next to the one the blue femme was situated on and the mech was working beside. I was a little nervous to go near them but Tailgate came with me.

"She's real good. That 'ol virus will be gone in a jiffy. Don't you worry." He assured me though I didn't need it. I was already assured by Moonracers smile.

"I have no doubt it will, thank you."

"You welcome! Glad to be of service." He said merrily as I sat on the edge of the berth and he leaned against it. Then a strange look came upon his face. The mech and femme still hadn't seen our presence so he immediately took that chance to…to do whatever he was going to do. He went into stealth mode as he took on his prey. The predator crept forward taking each step carefully so he wouldn't make a creek. He was engrossed in the prey as it was engrossed in its work, and was it distracted. When he took the time to pounce the prey went into total shock and shrieked with terror.

Tailgate scared the lighted optics out of Ratchet or Hatchet as he snuck up on him. The Medic was so startled he got grease all over his face as he clutched his head with fear. Tailgate started to bust out in laughter as he watched the CMO's face. I cracked a giggle myself. The femme was a tad bit annoyed but wasn't affected by it. She didn't get scared easily it seemed. Like everything seems. There never is , there is only it seems.

"TAILGATE!" Ratchet screamed with furry. He was fuming up flames as he tried to swat away the dancing mech, but failed as he rolled all over the floor in laughter.

"You should have seen your face. It was hilarious!" he exclaimed.

"Why you….." he trailed off as he saw me sitting upon the berth, not far away. Moonracer started to appear into thin air as she originated from behind my back. It was a little alarming at first but I quickly got over it. Cool hands came down on my shoulders.

"Now lay down sweetie, and keep this on your foreplate." She directed. I obeyed as I lowered myself down onto the berth.

"What's this?" I said holding up the cold bag she placed on my head. She took it out of my hand and replaced it back on my foreplate.

"It's ice-solvent. It'll keep your head cool and it will soothe the pain as the medicine takes effect." She explained with glee. She was a very happy femme, I could see. She must hold a lot of bliss in her life, and I wished her more. She looked like she deserved it. Which makes me think? Do I deserve such ecstasy, or the agony from the former incident? Only Primus knows those answers, but when will he announce them.

Moonracer inserted a needle in my neck and I instantly felt the liquid rush to my head. It soothed the pain as it came into contact with every circuit. It infected everything in its path with its beauty and healing as the goodness consumed me once and for all. I hope.

"So, femme. Where 'ya from? Iacon, Praxius, or maybe Vos?" She asked trying to keep up a conversation to make ease. But I had no idea the answer to her question. I didn't know where I came from, so how the pit was I supposed to answer that?

"Um…erm…'ya know the outskirts of downtown." I lied. But she look as if she believed me. That was a good sign. Wonder how she would act to 'I don't know.'?

"Ah…outskirts. Nice place. Real homey, 'ya knaw." She agreed with herself. I nodded my head up and down as I swallowed hard on my spit. Damn! I hate lying. It didn't feel right, and guilt came out of it.

"Yeah…I think so." I mumbled softly as I held on to the ice-solvent pressed to my foreplate.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Soldier? Oh no, I'm not a soldier. Just someone who woke up in Alpha Trion's Lab."

"Haha. Yeah, we all seem to end up doing that once in a while. That old fragger will experiment on anyone he wants, and you'll never see it coming." She chuckled darkly. She thought I was joking, and maybe it was better that way. Maybe if I didn't want help.

"I'm not joking." I said flatly.

"Of course you're not." She said sarcastically like Arcee had earlier. Did most find me not serious because it was starting to make me infuriated with this? No one was eligible to help me and I needed it really severely.

"No I'm serious! I'm not joking. Why can't anyone take me seriously?" I shrieked and everyone in the room turned to stare at me with wide optics. I sulked down in the berth with my face flushed with hotness.

"What do 'ya mean you're serious?" she asked skeptical. She put her hands on her hips and stared down at me with authority.

"I saying that I woke up in his Lab and now I don't remember anything! I mean, I don't know what he did to me, but…but," I tried to choke back a sob. "I'm so scared. I don't know where to go, or who to trust, and I just don't know anything…." I started to sob quietly in my hands until small hands touched my hands. I uncovered my face to stare up at a _very_ concerned femme. Her lip components were creased into a grimaced and her ridges narrowed.

"What happened?" she asked seriously. "Ratchet come over here, now….you too Tailgate." They both half ran to the desperate call of Moonracer.

"What's wrong Moonracer?" Ratchet asked apprehensive. Tailgate nodded in agreement.

"I think we have a BIG problem."

"How big?" he asked cautiously. And she shook her head.

"Elita, is it?" she asked me nicely and I responded back willingly with a nod. "Could you explain to Ratchet here your situation, dear."

"Um…so it's not Hatchet?" I asked oblivious. Tailgate tried to cover his laughter but ended up in failure and let out a loud, long laugh. Ratchet, Moonracer, and I stared at him until he was finished so I could continue.

"I think that answer's your question." Ratchet said as he pointed to an out of breath Tailgate. "He's like a recurring nightmare."

"Elita could you please continue. Just ignore him….go on." She pushed me on. I hesitated but continued. I told them everything. The pain I felt for a long time. When I woke up strapped to a berth. How I couldn't remember anything and the event with the dagger. And everything in between.

* * *

><p>"Moonracer."<p>

"Yes?"

"I think we need to contact Optimus. This is serious." Ratchet was saying to Moonracer. Elita-one was still in the med bay with Chromia and Tailgate looking after her. Arcee joined them after a little situation she encountered. She found her data pads raided again by Jazz and he put things on there that got him in serious trouble. Arcee was furious and she beat the slag out of Jazz. She had important data on them and she needed them for essential situations. Jazz wasn't sent into the brig because Optimus felt he got the punishment he deserved already.

"I agree. Whatever is going on I'm sure the decepticons have something to do with it." Moonracer was now seated at her desk with millions of datapads in front of her. Work never seemed to slow down. It just kept on coming at her, and hard.

"Probably, and this Elita might not be who we think she is." He inquired thoughtfully.

"Let's not assume that far just yet. Let just get her situation fixed up and then we'll see if it adds up, okay?"

"Seems fair enough." Ratchet said considerately, thinking about the possibilities. Everything just turned more complicated than it was and now they had to face bigger problems, like the decepticons might be planning something that could endanger their Autobots severely. He was sure though that the Autobots will prevail, because Primus would not let evil destroy this world to its end. Would he?

* * *

><p>"So Elita-one? Right? It's a pretty name." I complemented her. She moved her head side to side as her hand made a so-and-so motion.<p>

"Eh. It's okay I guess. Not much of a big deal, anymore."

"Anymore? Was it a big deal before?" I asked curious and she bit the corner of her lower lip.

"Yeah, It was." She said sheepishly as she looked down at her feet. I cracked a smirk as it molded its way on my face plates. "When I woke up I was stupid."

"You still are-Ow!" Tailgate held his head in twinge. I had whacked him with the top of my upgraded rifle and it left a decent dent on the back of his head. I smiled in satisfaction as Arcee nodded at it. Tailgate growled vehemently. "You're going to fix that glitch!"

I ignored his comment as I high-fived Arcee who was sitting next to Elita, apologizing for not believing her either_. Of course I forgave her, but a part of me still felt sad Elita-one thought._

"I like your name." Elita said pointedly to me and I blinked at her.

"Really? Usually people hate my name, or run for cover when they hear it." I snorted with a smug mien.

"You think to highly of yourself, 'mia." Arcee commented with rolled optics and a slight shrug.

"Nah…I just know where I stand, 'dat all." I smiled knowingly. "Remember how I had to earn all that from the past 'situations'." I used quotations.

"That's the past. Where talking about now. Where you stand now is what matter, not then." Arcee raised both optic ridges as she tilted her head towards me.

"What do _you_ think Elita?" I asked her. She snapped her head up stunned.

"Uh me?"

"No the slag-head behind you. Yes you!"

"Oh well. It seems you tend to live in the past and off the past. New possibilities require new actions and new situations. A new you all together." I stared at her with wide optics and a dropped jaw.

"What? Did…did I say something weird?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't_ breathe. _I couldn't move at all. Her words jostled up in my processor as it all sank in. They were like poison to my audio receptors and it hurt like venom. Was I really hearing those words being spoken out of that _stranger's _mouth? I could't tell if this was a dream, but I sure hoped so or things were going to get real ugly.

"What's wrong Chromia?" Arcee asked worriedly.

"Those are Ariel's words….." I slurred as my optics came in and out of focus trying to make sense of this all. Arcee gripped my hand nervously, while Elita-one was shocked with terror, though I didn't know why.

"What did you say, 'mia? I didn't catch that." Arcee gently shook me out of my trance.

"Oh...um...nothing. I said..erm...I just remembered that I had to be somewhere, 'dats all...'dats all."

"...okay...if you say so."

"Yeah I'm saying...uh...gotta' go...bye!" I said as I rushed out the med bay doors almost slamming into the wall as I tripped slightly on my feet.

_Weird? Arcee thought. As she turned to face Elita-one who was in shock herself. Was...was I missing something?_

* * *

><p><em>I stared at her exist with confusion, horror, confusion, and...no not horror. CONFUSION! And it was obvious that Chromia shared the same characteristics on her face as she rushed out the med bay doors. Who knew. Who knew SHE KNEW who Ariel was. I mean, who was this person anyways. I haven't heard of her yet, but will I? Only time can teel, but how long can time fly by? The real question was how did her words come out of my mouth. Is taht even possible. Well of course it is, but how? I don't know this femme. Perhaps a coincidence? I do not know. How does she relate to me. Was she related to me? Or a mentor, friend perhaps? I may not have known these awnsers but I sure as pit was going to find out one way or another. I turnes to Arcee who seemed to already be looking at me, and with a strange mein.<em>

_"Who the PIT is Ariel?" I said as calmly as possible. She opened her optics wide enough so I could relize I said something odd again._

_"WOW. You do sound like her. Chromia is right..."_

_"About what," I exclaimed infuriated. " Who do I sound like? All you people here are annoying AND confusing. Can't you just get to the point? WHO? Like who?"_

_"Like...," She trailed off btu she returned her gaze to me with lost Optics that were in consitration. "Like Ariel?"_

_I stared at her before I screamed._

_"WHAT? Who IS that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanx! RUSHED THROUGH THIS BECAUSE ONLY HAD 3 HOURS TO WRITE THIS. very sad :(<strong>

_**SUGGESTIONS ARE OPENLY INVITED!**_

**READ STORY "LIFE AS AN AUTOBOT" BY 'PRIME DECEPTION' IT IS AN AMAZING!:) STORY! SHE ALREADY GOT 12 CHAPTER. SHE ON A ROLL!**

**Thanx for reading! I'll update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Molding Into Elitaone

**Authors Note: **First, let me thank _**Meramor**_and _**PrimeDeception**_ for all their help. I would have given up on this story if they didn't give me a HUGE push of help. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without them :) Thanks guys!

Sorry for the lonnnnnnnggggg break, but I been having family problems and such so I only had time to write this very short chapter. Sorry again. Review on your way out! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

For some time after Chromia's run-out, I felt what most would say….awkward.

These past few days had been nothing but horrid, vile, and daunting. Their so called leader had kept postponing the second meeting we were scheduled to have almost a month ago. Apparently, he hadn't been able to make time because of a lot of recent run-ins with the Decepticons. I didn't even know who those 'bots were!

I'd heard rumors about them, but I never had the guts to actually ask anyone, because the last time I asked questions about those things, I got laughed at. If you were present at those times you would see that I did NOT take criticism well. And…that time I earned myself a night at the brig. Some ugly, mean mech named Prowl sent me there saying I was disturbing the peace when I was actually the one trying to conceal it! That fragger probably didn't even know right from wrong, and he had the nerve to blame all of it on me!

To cut a long story short, there was some mech called Jazz, and he was what I would call a repulsive, monstrosity or just a pervert. He walked up to me, said _"Hey hottie, where you from?"_, then squeezed my aft. You can probably guess what I did in response. I punched him square in the faceplates and the little guy literally went flying.

I almost felt sorry for him. Almost...

I believe he deserved what he got, but of course he found a way out of it while I was stuck. He totally sucked up to Prowl and I swore I saw Prowl suck up to him. I really don't want to know what's going on between those two because I have a feeling it's not really interesting.

Anything to do with that boring, bitter and emotionless mech called Prowl the 'tactician' is not in ANY relevance to me. I have better things to think of than him. As for Jazz… he is actually kind of cute, though I would never admit that to anyone after what he did. Oh well, too bad for him.

Anyway… after the Board-Room Meeting I was discharged to a recruit area until I had a correct confirmation to meet with Optimus Prime himself. The first meeting was too sudden, but that was because Optimus needed to figure what to do with me until we had a good-time to deal with this.

Moonracer promised me that she would try to convince Optimus to invite Alpha Trion, but she couldn't promise anything because apparently the mech comes and goes whenever he wants, and that no one knows where he is at any given time. Which sounds spot-on to me.

Optimus on the other hand, well, I wasn't sure how he led his people with a stupid processor like his. When I first met him, he was a mess, a HOT mess. But it was actually a rather amusing experience, if you were there to see his face when he talked to me after the meeting.

He doesn't have much experience with femmes, I gathered. Except Ariel, who he apparently was in a relationship with. I still can't figure out how she relates to me, though.

From what I was told, she died during a brutal battle with the Decepticons. It's very sad, but lately I haven't showed much emotion except that few times when I let my anger get the best of me. I need to keep acting mature or everything I worked so hard to achieve will be blown to smithereens.

I am Elita-1; let's not forget that part either.

_**2 cycles prior**_

After Chromia left, I'd felt so very uneasy around here. Things had a way of unravelling, but in the worst way possible, as if time was flying backwards into a vortex.

I was sure that this wasn't how everything was supposed to happen; even with the bad luck I carried above me like a black cloud full of acid rain, threatening to fall down and obliterate me. If only I could have learned from the past and plan for the future, but in all things that were truly impossible as of right now.

My situation had limited me of my options and actions, so there was only hope and faith that one of those doors could open to more possibilities. Hence, hope and faith was all I had. It looked as if I had already run out on me, which was devastating in ways I cannot explain, but only feel with these mixed emotions. And I've been sitting here having the time of my life listening to the merry Tailgate talk my audio receptors off.

Half of me didn't mind being here since I was enjoying myself dearly, but I would rather go do something notable. Ratchet and Moonracer could have at least had me do some chores or give me a tour so I don't get lost again, but…no! They had to keep me here under Arcee's supervision.

She's not that bad but she keeps looking me up and down, and it's extremely uncomfortable, especially under her close gaze. I almost spit out 'What?' but I contain myself. Better things will come of self-control. That I hope.

At least I knew I'd be attending a meeting with their leader in a couple breems. I was told that they wanted to discuss my problem so they could clear it up for me and make sure I was all good and on my way, which was another way of saying "Once you know what's going on, get the pit out of here."

Yeah it's just dandy.

Though I thought I could hear Ratchet coming back, I peered over Tailgate's shoulder, and he spun around at my sudden movement.

It was indeed Ratchet entering the silent room with his optics sparkling with excitement. Moonracer followed directly behind him with a weary expression, and she kept looking back out the door as if there was another mech or femme out there.

But she closed the door and nodded at Ratchet, who nodded back at her, who nodded towards me and I just nodded at everyone in the room, though I did not know what for.

Primus, this was exhausting.

Thinking can really tire you, and with me, the more I think the more confused I get. And I contemplated that Tailgate was feeling just the same way. He was sitting in front of me staring at Ratchet and Moonracer, his mouthplates slightly ajar and a bit of drool hanging out, his eyes halfway open.

His expression made him look like more of an idiot than anything else, but I wasn't _calling _him an idiot, just a little….oblivious. I'd been studying him a lot these past few cycles and it has been enough time to figure him out, though I can't say the same for Arcee. Only some 'bots are as open and predictable as Tailgate.

I sighed, looking down at the energon that Arcee had brought me earlier. When I had asked for it, I was starving, but for some reason, I just didn't feel hungry anymore. I stared into the swirling blue liquid, enthralled at the way it had its own ability to glow. It was intriguing just looking at it, even though I was supposed to be consuming it.

The thing is, I just didn't know what I was supposed to do. It seemed that Moonracer was the only femme that seemed like she was okay with me being here, and to be honest, it sucked. I had gone through so much work to get myself here, because Alpha Trion told me it was the right thing to do.

But how was I supposed to believe him when I didn't even know who I was? The only thing I could do was sit and wait, hoping that someone from my past would come and pop up into my world, fixing all of my problems. I glanced over at Tailgate, who was continuing to drool. Except this time he was slightly snoring. My guess was that he probably fell into recharge... with his optics open? Looking over at Arcee, I noticed that she was working on a data pad.

Intrigued, I looked a little closer, "So... Arcee. What're ya writing?" I asked timidly yet perky, seeing her optics dart up to me suddenly, then back down at her datapad.

"I'm just drawing..." she replied back to me, paying closer attention to the pad.

"... Do you mind if I take a look?" She paused for a moment, it seemed like she wasn't sure what to do. Somewhat reluctantly, she passed me the data pad,

"It's not that great though."

I shrugged and took the data pad, not expecting much. To my surprise, I was blown away. It was the most gorgeous painting I'd ever seen (not that I'd seen _that_ many), and it looked like some sort of city.

I just stared at it, absorbing every single little detail there was, "Arcee, this is amazing! What city is this?"

She blushed suddenly, her faceplates staining a slight blue. "Uh... thanks, it's just Iacon, the Autobot capital."

My thoughts were interrupted when the door -which had automatically closed itself, slid open. Glancing up from the datapad to see who it was, my thoughts froze in their tracks.

Standing in the almost-to-small doorway, was the most handsome mech I'd ever seen in my entire existence. Not that I'd been around _that_ long, but I'm sure I've never seen such a mech in my past life as stunning as this one.

He paused just as Moonracer had, although instead of looking back he scanned the room with careful optics, probably checking we were all here, and that's when his gaze locked onto mine.

My breathing hitched in my vents, and his stare sent my pump into overdrive, so much that I thought everyone could hear it hammering away in my chest. His optics were the most breathtaking shade of blue, and they spoke highly of his intelligence and wisdom gained through the Matrix of Leadership, to which he possessed proudly in his chest compartment as Prime.

He held my bewildered gaze for a while longer, also slightly startled as I was, then looked around again, as if to see if anyone else had noticed our little "interaction". His gaze flickered back to mine for a split second, like I was an illusion and he was making sure I hadn't disappeared into thin air.

Reassuring himself, he strode proudly to the center of our little crowd, the overhead lights reflected off his magnificent red and royal blue paintjob, making him look as if he glowed under the florescent lights.

"Autobots," he greeted with his earned authority. "I do believe we have a problem that needs attending to. And I also understand that this may be of importance to us if it does in fact have anything to do with the Decepticons, which I deem is unlikely."

"Optimus," Ratchet said as he oddly appeared behind the commander. "Maybe we should limit this conversation to a crowd who actually has anything to provide in this situation."

Optimus stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Elaborate." He asked single-wordily.

"Well, Tailgate and Arcee should maybe leave until we make sure it is safe to have this announced to the public. Myself, Moonracer, you and the 'complaint' should discuss this matter alone, but if you rather not…."

"I understand your concern, Ratchet. But Arcee and Tailgate may in fact be able to contribute in helping our fellow foreigner."

"Yes, I can harmonize with that, but after we discuss this alone. If we need them after we can situate what the problem actually is at the moment, then Arcee and Tailgate can be of use."

"That is reasonable." Optimus gestured awkwardly with his hand to nothing in particular as he began to face Arcee and Tailgate. They were already on their feet and joining their circle of discussion.

"Optimus." Arcee greeted.

"Arcee." He replied with a slight smile and a soft nod.

"This meeting is to be kept a secret until we figure out just what is happening in our current situation. Arcee, Tailgate? If you don't mind…"

"Not at all, Op—" Tailgate started to head toward the door as if he was in a hurry to join other 'bots. I would've followed him if I could've.

"Don't call me that." Optimus said as he watched Tailgate pause at the door waiting for Arcee who was gathering up her datapads, or I should say 'drawings'.

"Sure thing, Oppy-"

"That either."

"Alright boss 'bot…" Tailgate replied as he gave up on that note. He and Arcee walked out together, but Arcee did glance back with curious optics. I knew she wanted to stay and find out what was going to occur and I wished she could've. Leaving me alone with these strangers was not something I was not looking forward to. Just send me to an asylum for the insane. Problem fixed.

"Good luck, Elita. I really hope you find out what happened to you."

"Wait! Arcee, don't go!" But it was too late. She vanished behind the self-closing door. Then….I was alone. Well, not _alone._ I still had Mr. Muscles, Hatchet, and Miss. Nurse. I really can't come up with a name for her. She's too—normal for that.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I turned to see Ratchet facing me with eyes of concern. "You're shaking."

"I-um. I'm fine…just unsure."

"Of what? You have nothing to be afraid of, you know."

"Do I? Because I can name about ten reasons against that." He looked at me curiously. "First off, you're scaring me with your close proximity…"

"Oh, sorry." He apologized as he stepped back leaving about five lengths between us. Optimus was still in the background talking to Moonracer while glancing to me occasionally. "Everything will be fine as I was saying, Miss. Elita. We have a superior private eye team, who I am sure would be jovial to help you."

I snapped. "How do you know that? You don't. You don't know the fear of not knowing anything and being in an unfamiliar environment without knowing anybody." My sudden anger was more of anxiety than infuriation.

I continued. "Besides, I don't want any team to help me. I just want to leave. I can manage on my own, thank you very much."

"I'm sorry, but I think you have no choice in that matter. It may seem not much of a big deal-"

"Of course it does, idiot-"

"—But your problem nonetheless is of great importance to us."

I stopped in my tracks. "Oh really?" I questioned as I focused my optics on Optimus who was currently in deep thought. They were both positioned to the side and both looked as if they were going through a few comm. links now. "What are they doing?"

"Who? Oh—Optimus and Moonracer? Probably working out a proper meeting. If this comes to be a bigger conundrum than it is, Optimus probably wants a specially selected group of certified Autobots who can help solve it."

"What is a conundrum?" I twiddled my thumbs absently as I concentrated on Optimus' optic ridges that were pressed together in his own deliberation. _What a hunk, _I thought as my optics traveled down the length of his body and down to his codpiece. _It must be big for a such a huge mech._

My optics widened immediately when I realised what I'd just thought. _What the slag? _I shouldn't think like that, it's just disgusting. What would Optimus say if he knew a femme who had only known him for a few clicks was already looking down between his pedes? He would be repulsed.

"– A confusing and difficult problem." He rolled his optics skyward. I guess he has dealt with more fatuous 'bots than me. Figures.

Just look at him. He's smart, patient, and surprisingly didn't look much older than what I was _meant _to be. He's probably been halfway across the galaxy by now.

"Yeah, whatever. Who cares? Can I go now?" I asked peevishly as my head rolled around in a circle flexing my neck cables. I squinted over Ratchets round body (He was a fat, old mech.) to see that Optimus and Moonracer had disappeared. "Hey! Where did they go?"

"Not sure, but they will—hold on a sec—mmh hm—yes, Optimus—Okay, we will be there."

"What's up?" I said as I pulled up a servos to stroke my helm as I glanced at the corner as if something strange was to appear, but turned back to face Ratchet.

"Optimus said they found something that may relate to you. He gave me special orders: Meeting in Board-Room. ASAP. We need to be there now, so let's be on our way" Ratchet came around to grasp my wrist but I shook it off, pissed. I felt as if nothing was going my way. I didn't want to have a meeting, I wanted to leave and I was _very _determined to do so.

"Get away from me." I hissed, a warningly.

"Elita-I. I'm not going to hurt you. You just need to come with me." He tried to reach for me again but I hopped off the seat and was against the wall in just a few clicks.

"Stay away from me. Now I don't want no trouble but I best be on my way, so you gotta' let me go." I was nervously contemplating if I should make a run for it, but something in my circuits was pushing me to stay though I don't know why.

Should I listen to it? Should I listen to Alpha Trion? What if I did go with Ratchet? How do I know they just wouldn't just kill me? And how do I know Alpha Trion isn't lying to me? What should I do? And most importantly….Who am I becoming, or rather, Who was I?

I started forward as two brawny guards came to assist Ratchet. I didn't notice before but they were here the whole time. They were inanimate in the corner watching, _observing, _and being noisy. Aft-scratchers I would call them. Always up someone's aft and being in there business. In any other situation, I would have thought to make a run for it when two scary, mean-looking _creatures_ started to approach me, but in some way I felt safer with them around, because at the moment I was more afraid of myself than Ratchet the Hatchet over here.

But that is beside the point. I needed to make a decision if I should stay or…go. Disappear so I can complete my mission. Did I _want _to complete my mission? Did I have a _choice_? Did I care if I had a choice or not. Well, I know the answer to that one. It is clearly a solid "No". I needed to follow my spark on this one.

If there _was_ a chance my insides _were_ telling me to stay, I thoughtI should take it. It might lead me to a brand new start. Forget the past; I can make my future now. Any mistakes I might have had in the past could now be long gone and I can start over.

Wait a second. I can start over! I can fabricate my own life without the blockade of my past. I don't even think I want to know what my past was. It could be something horrible.

Could it? Did I live a good life before this? My mind is weighing more towards a no, but maybe a yes. Can't tell. But what I can tell is that I was going to be led into the Board-room and we were going to have a proper meeting with Optimus Prime. All well. It is clear that I have lost this time. _Time for another meeting, Yay! _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. You won. Happy? But I don't want your nasty hands on me. You too," I said, pinning my gaze on the two guards who were hovering over me now with Ratchet right on their heels. "And then when you get what you want, I want something back."

Ratchet looked at me sceptically as the door in the background slid opened. Another guard was there waiting. He then took a step backwards I took in a big breath through my vents and I stood up straighter. His hand rose to his chin as he thought through this one and he spoke. "What might that be?" He asked warily as if he didn't trust me. Why would he anyway. I don't trust him.

"I'll let you know later. Looks as if your _friends _are getting impatient. Won't want to have them waiting any longer, now would we?" I pushed past the two guards as they reached to take hold of my wrists. The one on the right knocked lightly against the wall as extra force struck him. I swayed my hips, which was totally unnecessary, but I was in a good mood. I had a plan to get what I wanted, and I knew it would work.

It wasn't dirty, but not too worn out. It _would _work. Optimus will be _fooled_ out of his God-like body. If that was possible…. Anyway, might as well see where it takes me. Ratchet led me out with his hand placed lightly on the small of my backplate as I strutted forward.

We went through mazes (hallways) and impossible obstacles (stairs) as we made our way to the Board-Room. It was just my luck that it wasn't in the next building. I was already tired and needed my recharge.

We finally got to a wide door that stretched across the whole wall, but only had a small opening in the middle. Ratchet knocked politely before entering (What a suck-up) and when he was summoned in he pushed a button to slide across the doors. Well, maybe a few buttons. It looked as if it was a keypad.

As we entered I scanned over the unblemished walls of the room. They were painted a cool white with gray bordering framing the room. The hieroglyphics lined the walls with such splendour; my air got hitched in my vents once again at the sight. But what really caught my inhalation was the figure who stood stunningly and prominent in the centre of the room having a look at a computer screen that was stretched across the capacity with completeness. It took all my courage to follow Ratchet all the way into the room and toward their leader. And when he noticed our entrance he spun around with such grace I almost fell back on my heels.

"Elita." He spoke with his wonderful, _luscious, _bass voice. "You have joined us, finally, Ratchet," He nodded toward his old friend with a slight smile he tried not to show too much. "I had worried you decided you wouldn't show up, since it was taking too long, but here you are."

"Oh, yes. My apologies, Optimus. We had a...complication," He glanced at me with a trivial grimace. "But it's all good now. Dilemmas are too common here on Iacon. It's such a misfortune."

"It is indeed, my old friend. But now that you are here we can discuss this matter that has taken its place among our Autobot tribulations. Shall we?" He gestures to a long table that was right at his side. It was already filled with other Autobutts. Yes I said Auto'butts'.

All were monumental and strapping. Go figure. But two of them caught my eye. It seems that Arcee and Moonracer had a place here. I guess Optimus found something valuable in Arcee being present, but I can guess why it wasn't the same for Tailgate.

I wave at Arcee, but my face fell when she looks away. I guess they don't wave around here. Go figure. This place is so miserable.

I wonder what the Decepticons residence is like. I go to take an empty seat next to Ratchet and my pump starts to pick up pace when Optimus sits right next to the old, grumpy medic. He was only one seat down, and I was sweating energon on my foreplates. Not a good thing. The silence was deadly as we all were seated at the table. And of course I had to break it.

"Can we get this over with already? I'm ready to leave and go catch a ride out of here. This place ain't so cosy." I folded my arms over my chest as everyone's jaws go slack. And then I realize what I just said. _Unholy Pit! I heard a small, short mech say that before and I thought that was how they talked, but judging by their expressions, I think not._

"Oh, I meant...um...er...sorry?" I sulk down in my seat as my cheekplates flush red hot and everyone continues to stare at me.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." I look up to see Arcee with a wicked smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and I automatically feel better. It seemed Arcee was on my side, at least I think so.

"I did," Ratchet says as he shakes his helm in disappointment. "She has suffered memory loss. Most likely due to the terrible injury she sustained, which can lead to erratic confusion, like what she just said. I don't think she meant to say that, but couldn't control it coming out the way it did. She is just remembering the proper way of speaking all over again."

"Elita?" I dared to look up from under my low hanging optic ridges.

"Are you alright? You seem very confused. Tangled, if you will." Optimus Prime rumbled in his deep voice.

"Well, you mechs don't really know how to talk to a femme do you? I would feel less confused if you knew how to explain things. I don't speak your special warfare language. Talk normal."

I shrug as I think about what I said. It wasn't too rough, just true. I didn't understand the situation at hand correctly because these mechs don't explain things at all when they should. I need to know to keep from freaking out.

"My apologies, ma'am. I thought I was very clear when I said that we were going to try fix your problem."

I look at him like he's an idiot. Yep, there's no doubt about it-He's defiantly a mech. He doesn't get the concept that I'm confused on what the problem is exactly so I go straight forward with this.

"Okay, well I got that. The problem is that I don't even know what the problem is. If you are following me, you would see how that would make me confused."

"She has a point." A mech who wore a clashing black and white paintjob and possessed odd yellow optics-hidden behind a visor, spoke up.

"Names Prowl by the way." He introduced himself insouciantly like it didn't matter. It did. "If she was debriefed with the situation, then maybe figuring this out wouldn't take so long, like it has."

"Prowl, we couldn't debrief her if we didn't know the problem ourselves." Arcee spoke up and Optimus nodded in agreement.

"We did though." Moonracer cut in as Arcee and Optimus flashed her attention. Ratchet started to become more interested.

"We did?" Ratchet asked bemused as he sat at the end of his sit in anticipation.

"We most certainly did." Moonracer continued before Optimus interrupted her.

"You are speaking in many riddles, Moonracer. Please tell me what you know. Tell us all." He was in a focused stare as he fixed all of his attention on Miss. Nurse. She cleared her voice box as she opened her mouthplates to speak.

"Okay well, what we do or should know is that Elita," she looked at me and it seems the whole table turns at her gesture. "...woke up mysteriously in Alpha Trion's laboratory. She told me how he said that he saved her from a terrible accident and reprogrammed her which led to the loss of memory, she also said that he left her alone to fend for herself and find out her past. So it is clear that one of the problems is that she doesn't know who she is and..."

"And what?" Prowl pressed, clearly very intrigued with the story.

"...And, well, there must be more to Alpha Trion's rescue. I believe that he didn't just save her from an accident just so he could reprogram her. To save someone you don't need to change their whole identity. It just doesn't fit. Alpha Trion is up to something and I bet it has a whole lot of meaning to it." Moonracer slammed her clenched fist down to emphasize her point.

"So you are saying, Moonracer that you think Alpha Trion is working on something and keeping this from us because it has more meaning than we think. Also, I believe he is operating an experiment that he has absolutely no clearance on whatsoever. So I am forced to believe that Alpha Trion isn't being completely honest with us." Optimus deliberated methodically as he folded his servos together on the table.

"So Elita's an experiment?" Another anonymous mech asked. He was green with yellowish blotches on his armour. His face was old and wary as he held his gaze.

"I guess." Arcee replied as she forced herself to lock optics with me. Though I wanted to speak so badly I decided that it was better if I just listened. I learn more that way.

"So what do we do with her?" Prowl asked.

"Send her to our testing lab. We can see what kind of creature Trion made this time." Ratchet answered with a snap. He must not have noticed that I was in the room.

"We can, but I don't think that would be right. What if she has feelings?" Prowl asked to no one in particular as he leaned back in his seat.

"Elita. What do you think?" Moonracer asked me with apologetic optics. Since I was so dazed out I couldn't answer her fast enough before Optimus spoke up again.

"If Trion has really saved her from an accident, I doubt she is a normal femme anymore. I have to take the risk of her being dangerous. We don't know what she is capable of or…what she is. But she is still a sentient-being and deserves to be treated as such."

I finally stood up and replied to that. "I feel normal. I think I look normal. You cannot make such an assumption without proper reason. I can help. I really can."

"She has another point." Prowl said as he smiled to himself. "We are lacking femmes on our force. Why not let the experiment help us out? We'll dump her right onto the battlefield. Is that what you want Elita?"

"Prowl, though that may be true I cannot risk anyone life for an extra hand. Besides, a femme cannot make a difference in our force. We need trained soldiers. Megatron's army would crush her in an instant if we just let her onto the battlefield."

"Yeah, she is just a femme. We need strong mechs." The unknown mech said to him quietly, thinking no one heard him, but he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was.

That last thoughtless comment made Arcee, Moonracer, and I grow quiet.

"You did _not _just that." I said in a low, growling voice. Then I laughed bitterly as I noticed how much that hurt and how much of a jerk he sounded like.

The bots' optics widened with fear. He realized that what he just said was so very sexist. "Please...um… I didn't mean it that way. You understood me wrong… my apologies."

"Yeah, Ariel would have kneed you in the crouch if she heard you say that." Prowl pointed out in disbelief.

"He's lucky I didn't just do that." Moonracer growled under her breath.

"Wow…now I _defiantly_ didn't see that coming. I guess Elita here gave you her virus. Now you both just said things that were…you know." Arcee said as she put in her two senses.

I stood up in rage and pushed in my chair, glancing angrily at Optimus and the rest of the 'bots at the table. "I may have been experimented on in Alpha Trion's Lab and he turned me into something. Or I might even still be a normal 'bot. I don't know. But what I do know is that I still have feelings. So you all just can't talk about me _in front _of my face like that! I knew I should have followed what Alpha Trion said. I should have never come for your help!" I roared. Everyone in the room turned inanimate.

"What did Alpha Trion say, Elita?" Optimus pressed with concerned optics. Though they seemed more concerned on what Alpha Trion said rather than concerned about me.

"Ugh! Do you have any feelings whatsoever? I just gave a short lecture of how you are hurting my feelings. Wow you mechs are so deaf...even Arcee." I spat her name out through gritted dental plates, and then I bolted out of the room. I kept running until I ran straight into a dead end.

Pressing my backplate to the wall, I slid down to my aft and just sat there.

This meeting went all the way to pit. I knew that was going to be the case…

Moonracer happened to have been following me and she fell down next to me. Her close proximity made me cringe a bit, but I decided I need some kind of company at the moment. The whole day I've been so strange. I didn't know how to control my emotions. One second I'd be happy then angry. Another shy than defensive or loud, like earlier with Ratchet when he was talking to me and I erratically jumped up and lashed out at him, then after a few seconds I went back to my normal self.

This body and mind was too strong for me and I needed to learn how to control it. At this point I realized what I had to do. I had to grow up _fast. _I had to take this situation with maturity or else-I might as well be known as the uncontrollable fussy brat.

I needed to show everybody who I really am. _Starting now I am going to be a different 'bot, _I thought to myself. _I'm going to be mature, confident, and in-control. I am going to be Elita-1_.

I looked up to see Moonracer staring into my optics-searching for something. She was slouched a little with her back rounded against the corridor wall looking as friendly as possible. I gawked back with my vents circulating my air better than before. I felt the energon in my body flowing easier than earlier as well.

I just took another step toward my destination. I didn't just need to know who I was then, but also who I was becoming. I had the power to steer myself in the right direction and I was going to start using it. I was 'The Chosen One' and I needed to start acting like it.

"Elita?" Moonracer's head was tilted to the side as if she was trying to find a way to see through me.

"Moonracer," I started, now sure of myself. "I want to start over."

She nodded slowly with thought as she heaved her frame up from the ground, brushing her servos down her thighs as if there was dust on her. "Ah. I understand," she paused awkwardly. "You know you don't have to be brave, Elita."

"Yes I do." I said with a new authority I did not recognize. It was different.

Strong.

It was who I needed to be. It was who I was. "I am tired of making everything a mess. I'm going to walk right back into that board-room and I'm going to show them who I really am. I'm going to show them that I know how to defend myself. That I know who I am. I am Elita-1, and I'm not one to mess with. I want to be treated fairly and not rudely, I want explanations and good reason. I want what I need and then I want my freedom. Is that understood?"

Moonracer stared at me, surprised and slightly awed. I stood up to my full height which was a good distance taller than her.

"Wow, Elita. I-uh didn't know that how you felt. Well, I understand now. Though...I can't say the same for the others-"

"Don't worry about them. I'll show them."

"No." I snapped my head towards her in surprise.

"Huh? Moonracer what are you..."

"We are going to show them together." She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me her best smile as we stood facing each other.

"Thank you." I said as I sighed internally. I was ready to head back with Moonracer at my side as well as having my back.

"Well," I started. "Here we go."

And then we started to make our way back to the board-room.

* * *

><p><strong>1) The format of the story is changing. The background of Elita-one is officially OVER! YAY!<strong>

**2) We will be introduced to another femme who will be of great importance later on and to Elita-one.**

**3) The next chapter will be when Elita-one and her group head to earth.**

**BACKGROUND STORIES ARE OFICIALLY FINISHED AFTER THIS. Well until awhile. A lonnnng time.**

* * *

><p>I left the recruit area to attend another meeting. The one I had awhile ago ended with Optimus telling me that we would finish it another time. Some decepticons managed to break through Autobot defences and he was needed.<p>

I stayed at the recruit area in an extra room with Moonracer accompanying me with the time being.

The whole time there I managed to get in trouble, have fun, and discover. Some of that was due to a new friend named Jazz. Little guy was one over-energized freak with a distasteful sense of humor.

Anyway…

The second conference went by pretty fair. I was upright and so were the others. We never mentioned Alpha Trion or anything to do with experiments, instead we conversed me.

Me as in Elita-one.

I was given an identification card and a bypass code to a room for refugees. We also discussed about the war and what was happening or what has already happened, the Decepticons and how they were the evil barbarians who turned Cybertron into a barren waste land because of their power-crazed leader, Megatron. His name spoke of pure evil.

I learned all the names of the people present at the boardroom as there was a proper introduction. It was a very professional meeting and it made the meeting we had before look like a frayed piece of paper, in fact, it seemed Optimus took more control over his bureaucrats. He spoke even more through this meeting than the last one.

I out-grew some of my unripe manners during the meeting. Such performances got me farther to my new life than when I acted like a brat. I should feel proud but I did not. Instead I feel…poignant. As if I am not being the person I am meant to be. I just wanted to be someone who fit in. Someone who used to exist. Someone who used to be me.

As the meeting ended two soldiers were assigned to take me to the refugee centre, but before that Optimus beckoned me over to the corner where he was idling to the side. I felt some kind of happiness, because I knew all the chaos was over. I was finally getting somewhere. Somewhere where I would belong. Thanks to Optimus Prime and his soldiers.

"Elita-1, I thank you for your tolerance. I understand how hard this must be for you, but you finally have a chance to start a whole new life." He made motions with his servos whilst he spoke. "I hope you can accept that, and I trust you will get along just fine with the others in the refugee centre. I am well-aware of how you wanted to be of assistance, but you would be helping more if you were off the field and out of harm's way. We are not in need of anyone getting hurt." He gave me a saccharine look, but it held his professionalism.

I gave a small smile. "I just want to thank you, commander. I finally have somewhere to go. Somewhere to start. And the refugee centre sounds like a perfect place to start. Thank you." I was heartfelt as I spoke. My vetos are behind my back as I stood face to face with the gigantic mech.

Well, _almost _face to face. My optics stood level with the tops of the windshields that sat at the top of his chassis.

"You are very much welcome." I caught sight of a barely-there smile in return. " I am pleased with your cooperation towards myself and my forces. You are doing well and I deduce that things will work out very well. Nothing can ever change destiny. Whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly; I have full faith in that statement." His veto brushed my arm and I shuddered my lenses. _The heat is fantastic, _I thought.

"Well, let us hope for the best. I hope to help serve your army someday, Optimus. Though that may be awhile, I want to help." Was my response.

"_After_ you sort out your hardships."

"Yes-_after." _We both chuckled dryly.

Optimus smiled with only the corners of his optics as he looked down at me with soft ocular lenses.

"So we part then, Elita-1." his baritone voice echoed through my audio receptors as if it was a mixture of low bells.

"I suppose." I said with mild sorrow as I prepared to go with the two soldiers. "Good bye, Optimus Prime. I hope to meet again."

"Likewise." I turned around and headed to the door where the guards were, but skidded to a halt.

"Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"What do I do if I see Alpha Trion?"

He paused to contemplate a response. "Contact one of our military officers immediately. Avoid contact with him at all costs. We do not know what he might be up to."

"Who knows? Could be nothing." I shrugged as people continued to exit the boardroom. It was almost empty. Only a few stood to the side discussing matters that had nothing to do with me.

"Perhaps, but until we know I need you to keep a low-profile." He said as he faced me with Ratchet suddenly appearing beside him, waiting for me to go so he could consult with his commander alone.

"Yes sir." I saluted him and he chuckled silently to himself.

"Take care, Elita-one. Be safe."

"You too, Optimus Prime." I hesitated at the door as the guards motioned for me to come. I looked into his optics for the last time it would seem and I saw a sunset. It was going down slowly, but going down nonetheless. I didn't know exactly what his sunset meant, but I wondered.

Was it hope that was disappearing? Or was it something deeper. Much deeper. A feeling that dug so deep the personal connection was one that no one knew about. A part of him that no one knew existed.

He stared right through me and I shivered with pleasure until I felt it was necessary to leave. But I felt something. It was a compelling feeling. A longing of some sort. Something was telling me to stay. Telling me to walk right back into that room. It was pushing me toward Optimus. It was as if Optimus was calling me himself.

The thing was…I didn't answer back. The pain I felt was great with my departure as the soldiers named Bulkhead and Cliffjumper led me down to the refugee centre. I knew what I had to do and whatever was calling me had to wait.

I would act on my own time.

I will do what I please.

I will keep moving forward.

_And as I entered the gates of the refugee centre I would never return to Optimus as long as he was on Cybertron. The days to come would be disastrous and chaotic. The Decepticons would break into the city and a battle so chaotic would occur causing me and a handful of other refugees to be captured by them while the rest would be left for dead. This would lead to the Battle of Tyger Pax, where I would escape off-planet with a few other lucky survivors. There I would learn how to fight and survive. There I would be led slowly by destiny to a planet called Earth. Its inhabitants would be fleshlings known as humans._

_There I would meet those I have lost a long time ago. There I would encounter my past in the most painful way possible._

_**The refugee centre.**_

The place was phenomenal. It was constructed on a tremendously robust foundation, and the frame of the gate wound around a puny city of survivors taking refugee there. The _non_-soldiers. But the soon-to-be. It much more of a primitive civilian militia that trained everyday for war but were not ready enough for war. I suppose they were there for backup. Every day soldiers come to recruit people there who are ready to serve in the army.

The refugee centre is more of a training field I realized. We may not be helping serve our resistance, but we were preparing for it. Matter of fact, the soldiers and our Prime were counting on us to learn how to fight. And this made my excitable trait come alive. This was what I wanted to do.

Optimus was right when he said I would be better off at the refugee centre. I now understand that. He solely wanted me to get ready for warfare rather than be unprepared for it.

I held my only belongings, my identification card and bypass code key, tight in my palm. I was led into the gate after I was confirmed clearance by the officers. The gate was made of fine Cybertron steel and aligned with gold on the edge to give an appeasing façade. It had to be miles high as it towered over the whole city.

I felt scared in a way that seemed normal, but it also was wrong. These mixed emotions were confusing and they always got in my way. I guess this is life. Or maybe this is war. As I've heard, life and war went together nowacycles.

I was a little surprised to see my room. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It was decent. A little too decent. But I was grateful…until I found out that I would have a roommate. Yeah that's when my spark sank in its casing. I was not looking forward to sharing a room. I like my privacy.

When I got there my room-mate was out at my district shooting range. The refugee centre was divided in districts for different levels of fighting expertise. I was in the lowest. She apparently was also. Though at least I'll have an instant friend unless she turns out to be wicked brat. I'll pray for that not to be the case.

Maybe being alone is a thing that the Autobots didn't really associate with. They liked to stick together I gathered. And they are doing a good job at it. Optimus Prime has good control over his people and I admire that of him.

Optimus may pop up in my mind a little once in a while, but he didn't interest me much. Just something seemed familiar about him though I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it is nothing. Either way it doesn't matter. What matters right now is the present not the past…maybe the future.

The soldiers who escorted me to the gate were assigned to check on me every cycle. I was given orders to take a chance to get settled in before further instructions. I was glad for that.

The soldiers –Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, if I remembered correctly. Bulkhead was a buff ball of steel, one serious mean green fighting machine. He was positively enormous! The Cliffjumper guy was a bit smaller in height, a little leaner but no different from Bulkheads build, but he was a solid red in color and wore intimidating yet stylish horns on the top sides of his helm.

They were friendly, but didn't talk much. We made small talk as they described warfare to me. It was some gruesome details they were telling me, but it interested me in a weird, creepy way. I laughed out loudly and the noise echoed in my dorm as I stood alone in the chamber.

I sat down gingerly at a desk that held a machine that carried Cybertron internet. I decided to look up some of the history on this joint.

It turns out I found none. The internet held no information containing the war, only useless preppy crap from before the war. Like videos, movies, and music. I turned the computer off uninterested and decided to lie down. I had a processor-ache and it was traveling throughout my chassis. An infection that was spreading. I was like an illness that fought control over my form. Sometimes it succeeded, and sometimes I was able to fight it off.

It sent terrible feelings through me and sometimes I got wonderful ones when I took the pain-killers. The thing was…no matter how many pain-killers I take to ease the pain, the infection still holds no cure. I can run, but I can't hide. It will always find me.

But is that what I want to do? _Be always running away?_

_**1,234 vorns later.**_

"Hey Elita? Pass me my Scar-L will ya'? Careful-it has a tendency to go off on its own." My roommate requested. I complied with good faith.

"Here. This thing looks as rusty as ever, Meteora. Perhaps you should trade it in for a semi-automatic or maybe a decent rifle?" I inquired with helpfulness though I knew what she would say.

"I don't want any of that new age mumbo jumbo. This here is a classic. Don't hate my senior citizen, he still packs a punch." she said shielding. But the corners of her mouth fought to curve upward in a smile as she scowled at me playfully.

"Yeah, yeah. That senior citizen looks like he's ready for retirement, doll." That was the nickname everyone called her because she can act so sweet, she can be like a playful doll. But she has a temper, believe me. Talk about killer action figure.

"Nah. I give him another few vorns." She said intransigent. She never bends, it's crazy. I expect for her to break sometime but it's never happened. She's hard.

"Are you kidding?" I said shaking my head. "His bridge looks like it's ready to collapse. At least handle him with care." I pointed out the chipping away at the middle.

"I feel clinically insane talking about my gun like it's a real person." Meteora grinned up at me with her beaming lenses.

I returned the smile. We were standing at the shooting range for the last time. The soldiers were coming to recruit us into the army. I never thought this day would come but it has. My roommate Meteora has been my best friend since I can remember. Now we were being entered into the real world-together.

The post we were at stretched across the ranging field as we looked on over it. Meteora stepped up to the plate as she aimed for the targets spread out over the field. I bet half of them to be knocked down before she fired her first shot. Accurate. Second…accurate. Third…accurate. And the rest she all got but one. That was way more than I guessed. I don't give her as much credit as I should.

"Your turn, hot shot." She walked past me with the smuggest expression. I wanted to slap her.

"Be prepared to be amazed." I muttered to more to me and less to her.

I aimed and…BOOM! I missed. Shoot! I aimed again…..missed. Slag! I aimed again…my gun got stuck. Frag! The rest I managed to barely make it. I missed two more than Meteora and I felt like an aft. She patted me on the soldier and said 'next time'.

"I'm still far more advanced in mortal combat martial arts." I countered with smugness.

"Good for you." She said like she didn't care. My face fell all the way. All well. When it comes to Meteora that is how it always plays out.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get packed up. We need to be at the station soon and we need to get our belongings out of our apartment in an hour." I slung my rifle over my soldier as we walked to the trolley corner.

"Elita, we're going to be great soldiers." She said dreamily.

"We are." I said with my own whimsy fabricating its way across my mind.

We boarded the station train on time as we headed out to Iacon. The Autobot capital. The thing that kept my mind racing was not the real war or being a part of the army, or finally doing something worth doing. What made my pulse quicken was the thought of seeing Optimus Prime again. The memory of him still haunts me. Since the first time I met him something about him drew him into my mind. Now over time I literally became obsessed with him. I was fascinated with the stories that were told about him and the holocubes some people managed to get of him. It was extremely unhealthy.

_But what can I say?_ I can't resist these feeling that I feel. I am still a femme, after all.

"Tell me Elita. What is the first thing you are going to do when you get to Iacon?" Meteora was leaning back with her optics closed in a relaxed way.

"Take a nap." I said absently and she barked out a laugh.

"No. Come on, be serious." she turned her face toward mine and lifted both optic ridges up in curiosity.

"I am serious. I am so tired it isn't funny."

"Well then…how bout after the nap?"

"Go to the shooting range and practice. My aim is as rusty as ever. As rusty as your senior citizen and that's saying something." Meteora barked out another laugh but it turned into a chorus. The rest of the ride we kept on with our small talk. We talked about Optimus half of the time thanks to the same interest Meteora has in him as I have.

But the vehicle stopped abruptly with a jerk.

"What the…" Meteora said startled.

I looked out the side window and saw nothing, so I just sat back and shrugged.

"I don't know. They probably stopped to check something out. Probably nothing serious." I assured Meteora but she wasn't convinced.

"I don't know Elita. It seems pretty odd for the train to stop without reason or warning. Something's wrong."

"You can't know that, doll."

"No….. But I'm sure they do." She said pointing out the window. "Look!"

I turned scared by the tone of her voice. It was filled with fear. There, coming from the side, was a large group of bots carrying heavy loaded weapons approaching dangerously towards the transporter. They were very brawny and had hard, smirking looks on their faces. My energon lines froze.

_Decepticons._

I knew this wasn't good. Not good at all."

"Oh no! What do we do, 'Lita?" Meteora only calls me Lita when she is scared out of her whits.

"I-I-We have to fight." I decided.

"Fight back? We can't possibly win!"

"No, but we have to try so we can't say we didn't do anything. Who knows? Maybe help is on their way." I said hopeful though I knew that help wasn't likely. This was too unexpected and Iacon was still miles away. Way too far for help to come on time.

The whole transportation broke out in panic. Everyone was screaming and crying and it annoyed me deeply. I had enough of this.

I stood up. "Everyone! Hello? Everyone listen to me!" The train went quiet. "We need to stay calm"

"Stay calm? We can't afford to stay calm!" Someone in the back shouted, panicked.

"And we can't afford to panic either." I had their full attention. "We must fight back. We may still have a fighting chance."

"A fighting chance." someone scoffed. "That's all we got?"

Everyone shouted and agreed with him.

"Listen to me! What kind of pathetic fragile beings have we became. You should all be ashamed of yourselves! We come from a place where no tears are allowed. Where we fight bravely. Where we don't give up. Where we don't panic!"

"Elita's right." Meteora said finally sticking up for me. "If we fight back we may be able to stall enough time for help to come. Surely someone contacted them!"

Then that's when it hit. A huge missile planted its way right through the carriage. We all gaped at it before everyone got up and tried to exit before it went off. Meteora and I were closest to the exit. We managed to get out before the bomb detonated, but the distance wasn't enough. We went flying across the barren field and hit the ground hard. The impact instantly knocked both of us out. The worst part of the blackout was that I felt the pain before I was knocked unconscious. And it was a pain I was too familiar with. A pain back at Alpha Trion's Lab when he was saving my life.

When I woke up I was in the hands of a familiar face. One that carried concern all over it. A doctor with much experience and history.

Ratchet.

I was so glad to see the Doctor that I literally jumped up on the berth, before a firm hand pushed me down. A helm rush swayed in the back of my mind.

"Whoa there soldier. Take it easy." he pulled out a bright blue light. "Follow the light…that's it. You seem to be very responsive to light. That's good. I was afraid your vision might have been affected but maybe your hearing. Can you hear me?"

"Ugh….where am I?" I asked even though I knew. It was a stupid question, I know.

"Where else would you be. Where else would you be where I would be. Iacon, of course." He said with mild irritation.

"Right. Iacon. I knew that." I said weakly. My joints and circuits ached severely and I couldn't move without gasping out in pain.

"So hearing is good. Maybe not full, but functional."

"What happened?"

He stopped to think longer than he should have, but I thought nothing of it. "Decepticons caught us by surprise. It was an ambush. They were planning that for a while to minimize the size of our army. It was a wicked plan, but a smart one."

"Where's Meteora?" I suddenly said panicked. I almost forgot about my best friend. Was she okay? Alive? Was she already up and walking? Maybe shooting up the shooting range?

"Meteora? I don't know the whereabouts of your friend, I'm sorry." He said apologetically trying to hold me from getting up. I laid back, defeated. I was in too much pain to fight back.

"I need to know if she's alright, Ratchet. I-I need to k-know." My voice was raspy and dry. If I didn't have energon soon I'm afraid my throat might close up.

"I'm sorry I don't-"

"Please!" I stared at him with wide frantic optics and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me stunned for a few seconds before he shook his head.'

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll try to see if she's present in the med bay…let me just make a call." he turned away and walked out of the room as someone was coming in.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't go in there." Ratchet said in alarm.

"Oh please Doc. Save it. I gotta see my friend." A familiar, humorous voice sparked up.

Jazz.

"Oh Jazz!" I said in pure delight. "It's really you isn't it!"

"Hey 'Lita? You're up. Are you feeling alright?" he said with deep concern as Ratchet shook his head once more and exited the room. "You look like slag."

"Thanks." I said sorely. And sarcastically.

"Just keeping it real." he said with a sunny smile.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked still shocked that Jazz was here.

"I saw them bringing you in on a stretcher when I was leaving the med bay for a regular maintenance check-up. I immediately tried to see you, but they wouldn't let me. Op had strict orders. No visitors. Surprised Ratchet let this one pass."

"Probably didn't want to put up with your annoying aft whining." I chuckled weakly. It hardly made a pleasant laughing sound as it exited my mouth.

"Probably." he grinned, but the grin faltered a little.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, Elita." Jazz never called me Elita. Only 'Lita. Something was up.

"Tell me." I pressed.

"You'll think I'm crazy then yell at me." he scrunched his face up at the thought.

"No I promise I won't." I leaned toward him but gasped out loud with pain.

"Whoa. Are you okay… 'Lita speak to me. Don't die now…'Lita'!" Jazz said frantically as he rushed to the side of the berth.

"I'm not dying you idiot!" I said way too snappish. "Sorry."

"No harm. Thought I was losing you there for a second."

"Never." I breathed with pain engulfing my body. "Finish what you were saying."

"Okay…well Elita-um. Were leaving, 'Lita. Off-planet. Me, Chromia, Ironhide."

It took me a while to process what he said.

"What?" I said in a whisper.

"The planet is pretty much dead. We need to get off and find a new home. If we stay here any longer we'll just perish along with Cybertron."

I stared at him confused by his words.

"Wha…what are you saying?" I cracked a little.

"I'm saying, come with us Elita. We'll find another world and start all over. We won't have to worry about the Decepticons. Shoot, they can have this planet if they want-"

"Jazz wait-stop."

"Elita, but-"

"No, no, no. Just stop. Don't say that Jazz. Don't talk about leaving." I shook my head in disgust. His words were foul as they stunk up my mind.

"Elita I need you. I need you to listen to me on this one." He begged squeezing my hand.

"I want to Jazz, but we can't just abandon our home…or our people. It wouldn't feel right. The war. It still goes on. This world still has life. Cities…." I trailed off as a painful contraction ripped through my chest.

"Elita." Jazz said firm.

"What?"

"The war is over."

"Huh?" I said unsure by his words.

"I said the war is over. The planet is dead. There is no more to save or fight for. Nothing left to abandon."

I was silent. It all sunk in at once and I burst out in sobs. There were quiet but they held so much sorrow. Jazz tried to comfort me, but the tears kept coming. This would be our little secret. My break down. The time when Elita-one actually cried.

"It can't-oh Jazz!" I hugged him close, even though the pain that traveled in my body was excruciating-I didn't care. We lost. We lost everything. We lost our home.

"You've been out for awhile. Way to long. The Last battle raged a long time ago. Something with your systems shut down to protect your body from further damage I heard Ratchet say."

"What? Wait..how long has it been, Jazz?" I asked wearily.

"A long time." he paused. "In fact your friend Meteora has already started a whole new life. A boyfriend and everything. "

Meteora? A new life? A boyfriend! Oh Primus that's wonderful…I think.

"So she's safe?" I asked anxious.

"Yeah. But she isn't anywhere near here. Actually no one actually knows she exists."

"What the pit are you talking about no one knows she exists?" I said impatient.

"I mean exactly that. She wanted to keep a low-profile. Cleaned her file. She said she wanted out. She didn't want the war life anymore. She said she wanted a family. Can you believe that? A family!" He exclaimed with his hands thrown in the air.

"Well I'm glad she got out. She deserved a better life than this." I sighed internally. _As long as she's safe_, I thought.

"So what do you say about ditching this Jon?" he asked me with beaming optics.

"What else is there to do, except recover?" I frowned. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"No you do not. But guess what?"

"What?"

"Meteora is coming with us!" He squealed a very un-mech-like scream.

My spark stopped beating in its casing and my face lit up. But then fell.

"So who's left?"

"Huh?" Jazz asked confused with my sudden change in topic.

"The survivors. Who survived the war? On our side, I mean."

"Oh, not many." He said slowly with sadness creeping on him. "A far as I know it's just the boss-bot, Ratchet, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Chromia, Ironhide, and Meteora. And you."

"That's like nobody, Jazz! Oh God! Is everyone really gone?" I couldn't take it all in. It was too much. Tears threatened to fall again and so did my strength.

"I know Elita. It's really over." Jazz looked up at the ceiling and frowned for the first time. "Get some rest. We need to be out of here before the boss suspects it."

"Were leaving him?"

"He refuses to leave and I can't bare it anymore. If he wants to stay here and rot into nothingness then so be it." Jazz said coldly.

"You don't mean that."

"Do I?" He challenged. "Get some rest. We need to get out of here. I'll gather the others and prepare for our departure.

"Okay." I said imperceptibly and I felt oh so feeble.

I closed my eyes and dreamt of a better place. Thought about Optimus. And how disappointed he would be in us.

**Elita-one never saw Optimus ever again on Cybertron. Elita-one hasn't regained her memory, but hopes to get as far away from the barren waste-land her home as become as possible. The problem with this is that she was actually heading straight for the middle of the action that ruined her home in the first place. Her, Jazz, Chromia, Ironhide, and her best friend Meteora were leaving together without a trace. Making it seemed they died so the others would never suspect. But the time would come when they would.**

Somewhere else on Cybertron Meteora and Ultra Magnus have a conversation before her departure with Elita-one off-planet after she comes back from being reunited with her long-lost best friend. She learns of the plan and plans to go along with it.

The Departure

**Meteora POV**

"I'll never be the same if we ever meet again. Next time I'll never let you get away." I said even though I knew there would be no next time.

"Were you ever planning on letting me go? Now? Right now. Right here." He spoke with precise caution. He was standing directly in front of me as I held both of his hands in mine. They were strong and gentle, but they were fighting back the need to hold me tightly and with no chance of letting me go.

"It's the only way. They're tracking me. As long as I'm with you…you can never be safe. That's why I have to leave you behind." My thumb traced numbly on his hand as it shook with the rest of my body. I hated lying. I was making up a whole story of decepticons tracking me so I wouldn't blow my cover.

"My spark is not cold, nor hard, or even frayed. It is broken. It yearns for your calling. A healing that only your energon can wrap around, _intertwine, _and stitch together as one bond that we can share through all eternity. Our sparks merged and as one is the most powerful thing that can ever exist. All I need is your will." his veto brushed lovingly across my face-plate and down to my lower jaw before my hand hastily stopped it from bringing my helm up to his waiting lips.

"Don't. Please. Don't." I whimpered weakly. It was very unlike me.

"Don't what? You cannot possibly be serious?" His optics grew huge on his flawless face.

"It will only make things harder…eh…if you do I won't be able to let go."

"Then don't."

"I can't…I uh…I have to go. I have to." I tried to pull away but his hands only held me tighter and stopped me from leaving.

"Please-"

"No you please. We part tonight. I will call for my departure when the sun sinks sharp. No more, my love. There is nothing you can say or do. You cannot fight destiny." I let my optics swell as they bore into his.

"But can you fight fate?"

I hung my helm down as I thought of the right words. This good-bye was more complicated than I had imagined. "They say that fate lies in someone's hands. Either your own or another's. Let that be."

"What will I do without you?" His tone matched his distress, but I did not comfort it.

"Think of me fondly about when we said good-bye. Remember me once in a while. When you find that once again you long to take your spark back and be free….if you ever find a moment…spare a thought for me. Please promise me you'll try." He let my hands fall so that they were back at my sides. I snatched them back up close to my chest so he could not grab them again. He winced at this action but softened as he prepared to let me go.

_I knew this would be difficult but very easy. I knew he would let me go with ease. I knew he wouldn't try to hold me down or beg me past decision._

_A part of me hoped he would have though_.

"There will not be a second your beautiful face will not occupy a thought in my mind. You will always be the one for me my love." he vowed as he took my helm gingerly in his hands and kissed the top of it. I did not pull back.

"I have one more thing to ask of you." I said wearily, predicting he would be very skeptical.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. I let a fresh intake of air pass through my over-heated vents.

"Promise me you will love again. For me? I need to know you will let go for me to live on."

"I…I uh. I can't. I will never let go." He stuttered with stubbornness.

"I beg of you-" I began but he cut me off.

"But I promise to love. For you my dear. But I will never let go."

"Never? Even when time rots the lost memories of me you will not let go. When you make room for a new and fill your thoughts of only her you will not? Even when I have no more meaning to your being?" I was awed by the love he had for me. It made my spark swell in its casing and I thought it would explode and kill me now. And all these years I longed for love but it didn't long for me back. Until now.

"Never. You are the meaning to my existence. Without my meaning I cannot live." The air in my vents started to hitch again through my intakes. He dropped my face and I quickly brought my hands up to my face-plates which were still warm from his touch. He was trying so hard to speak those words; to tell how he loved me. He didn't really love me. He couldn't. He is better than me. He was deceiving himself as I looked in his exasperated optics.

"You never _needed_ me but you have always _wanted_ me. That is why you can live without me." I vented even harder as the words flowed through my mouth. "You do not need me to survive, but you want me there though you do not need my presence."

He opened his mouth to speak but I was not finished. I continued. "Magnus, I rather be wanted than needed. I know how crazy I sound. To want fake love, but I have my reasons. You can need me but not love me. Meaning you need me there to survive but doesn't necessarily mean you want me there. To be wanted means that you want me there because you love me but you do not need me. If I left you would still be able to live."

"I can live without you because I love you enough to **let you go**." he choked and paused painfully between words because he hated lying. I knew him well enough. He knew that the love we shared wasn't big enough. It only sparked a strong friendship that we wished could be more.

"You need to stop fooling yourself. It was never love. It was need polluted by want. It was a desire that did not specifically want me or need me. You just needed someone. And…I am not that someone. She exists in this world or in another. Only time can bring you two closer. I was just the decoy. To prepare you for the future," I took a deep breath and smiled. "But you said you would never let me go." Confusion briefly crossed his face before confronted by meaning.

He was caught off guard by my last sentenced before he recalled what he said before. "In my spark…But in the world it cannot be. I presume that we were never meant for do or die. Our perfection together couldn't always keep our love alive."

"You know I never wanted it to end like this. I never wanted our," I paused looking for the appropriate word. "…'_friendship'_ to die out."

"But we had no control over our _love's_ fate. The fate of it never lay in our hands." He spoke those words as if they were made of glass and might break if the wrong pressure was made upon it.

"Then whose?" I questioned as if he knew the answer or if there even was an answer.

"I cannot say." He started to reach for me again but I pulled away. His faced was so tortured and pained I couldn't take it anymore.

It may not be "love love" we shared but it was a deep, deep friendship. A love of a friend. We were not _in love_, but rather just loved each other.

"See? That is why I must go. Someone has to leave and if it must be me then so be it." My feet moved backward as it carried my feet to the ledge of the roof.

He stood his ground but it was evident he was holding himself back from moving. "I love you, my friend. Forever and always. Nothing you do now or then can ever change the way I feel about you. And when you are gone I shall cherish our time together."

"Well…start now because…I'm already gone." I spoke the last words as a whisper. The sound barely traveled but I knew he heard them by the expression on his face. So much anguish filled it. He was losing another friend. All the loses from the war piled up and I just made the top of it.

"So I will never see you again?" His voice slightly choked on his words.

"Keep your door unlocked and just maybe I'll stop by for mid-morning energon." I smiled a sad smile.

"Even through the spark-break you are still cracking jokes." He chuckled darkly as his optics dimmed with his voice.

"What can I say. I can't be changed." I said flatly but the same cheerless beam was still pasted on my face.

"Or saved."

I paused and took a squish of air in my vents. "Remember when I cried…to you a thousand times? I told you everything. You know my feelings. It never crossed my mind that there would be a time for us to say good-bye. What a big surprise. But I'm not lost. But I'm not gone. I haven't forgot these feelings."

"I remember when it was together till the end…now I'm alone again. Where do I begin?" he looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Farewell. I'll always stand by your side and fight and defend. Even if I am not visible to your naked optic. My essence will overwhelm you and keep you safe. I promise. Do you?" I promised with my whole soul and mind as I climb the ledge and readied for flight.

"I promise." he breathed through his steaming vents. "I shall never forget you Meteora. Your story will live on."

"Then I shall be on my way. May the best make its way through you."

"And you, Meteora. Tell Elita I said Hi" he added the last part with a heartbreaking smile.

"Will do." I paused for a minute before continuing. "I love you, Ultra Magnus. Our love may be lost in this world but we still keep it deep down and buried in our sparks. A love of the strongest friendships we have ever encountered."

So we realized that we didn't really love each other. We were pretending and we both knew it. How pathetic how we builded our lives on a foundation of fake love that we oh so wish existed. We just wanted someone there to comfort us, be there, and make us believe. We just wanted to keep holding on to something that made us feel whole, but we were never whole and we never would be.

We are just held up so high on such a breakable thread. He was everything that I wanted and all the things that I thought I knew ,and I _thought_ we could be. We were meant to be, _supposed to be _but we lost it to reality.

I remember the first day we started to realize that it wasn't going to work. He told me one time that we needed to keep it real, that this world wasn't meant to keep us together; that we were _already_ separated at the spark.

So much for my happy ending.

I gave him the last smile I would smile in a long time before I turned and jumped off the ledge. The winds whipped past my armor as they screeched past me. My jet systems activated as my rocketing engines turned on and lifted me back into the high sky. I flew back to my apartment where I prepared for my long journey. And before night fell I was gone with Elita-one and the others. We took through space for another home somewhere in the galaxy. Whether it be a planet with no one occupying it or a world full of beings. Either would suffice.

We all just needed a way out.

_And I would never return. Not back to Cybertron or to the person I was known to be. Me, Elita-1, and a few others would escape to space._

_The upcoming war would change me and everyone else. The war where I fight for all I ever cared about. __**Including my freedom. including my friends.**_

Elita-one turned towards me as we entered orbit. She squeezed my hand thoughtfully and I gave her a tight smile.

"Meteora-I hope we are doing the right thing in leaving." Elita said to me with guilt all over her face.

"Me too, Elita. Me too…"

"Tell me what happened when you told your boyfriend good-bye." Elita asked me.

I answered. "I cried a little bit….he died a little bit."

"Please say there's no regret. And say you won't forget."

"Don't worry. I'm not lost and I'm not gone. I haven't forgotten this feeling." I repeated the same words I had at my departure with Magnus.

I expected them to come out choked but instead they were…strong- though -weak. A pair that should never be compared and put together.

"Oh and Magnus said hi."

"Who's Magnus?"

"He's the one I just-Oh never mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Thanks to everyone who has been bearing with us two and our overly-long waiting periods between chapters! And please take the time to review! It makes Jazz and I happy to know someone appreciates our combined effort to get this story written, edited and published, and getting peoples comments makes it all worthwhile!**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the story so far!**

_**~Meramor and Exdouselita**_


	5. Oh Ironhide, Its Just A Wormhole!

**A/N: This Chapter takes place as the Autobots**_ unknowingly head for Earth._** Finally they will soon meet Team Prime and the Kids. And unfortunately the Decepticons.**

**BUT! That is going to be the exciting part right? And I'm already halfway through the next chapter so I don't think you'll be waiting that long. The reason for the huge break was for lots of planning since the past few chapters were very unplanned and messy and horrible I wanted this one and the rest to come out enjoyable.**

**Don't forget to Review. It encourages me to write more!**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Don't forget to review everyone! It makes the authors time and effort worth it!**

* * *

><p><em>"The discovery of a complete unified theory, therefore, may not aid the survival of our species. It may not even affect our life-style. But ever since the dawn of civilization, people have not been content to see events as unconnected and inexplicable. They have craved an understanding of the underlying order in the world. Today, we still yearn to know why we are here and where we came from."<em>

- **Stephen Hawking**, _**A Brief History of Time**_

_"We all cried a little bit…we all died a little bit."_ **-Meteora**

_**Ironhide**_

If you have ever experienced turbulence you can understand my fall from grace, or more accurately, my fail to achieve the merest foundation to which to fall from. I was literally crying. Internally that is. My tanks churned and broiled under the radiation of anxiety. My servos gripped the sides of my chair in terror that I would fall through the floor and down to the awaiting ground of a star below after passing through the worm-hole wall where my friends would have to clean my remains up with a mop.

My whole insides were shaking with the ship and honestly I couldn't tell if I would break before the ship. The odds of being the ship first were rough, but not impossible. If things went wrong and we steered a little too close to the sides of the wormhole, then the ship and I would perish at the same time. But I had faith in our pilot to lead us safely through this wormhole, even if it was only a tiny bit.

Jazz was a fine young soldier. Boisterous, but still fine. He was a skilled fighter and had brains when it came to computers. You need to crack a code; this joker will do it in a matter of minutes. He might bamboozle around and it can be unnerving but it all has good outcome. If he can scam and trick an Autobot you can bet that he can scam and trick an Decepticon. And it comes in handy once in awhile.

Right now we all needed his brains to steer us out of this slag-hole in five pieces. Me, Chromia, Elita-1, Meteora, and Jazz himself were the passengers of this frag-aft ship that was the only ship that wasn't either blown apart or in the arms of the other Autobots. Yes, I felt extremely guilty about leaving but that was a long time ago. Prime made a decision to fight for something that was already gone. I tried to convince him but he was stubborn and refused. I would have gladly taken any other option, but there wasn't any other option. I know it's a drag. All I could do was betray him for the chance of the survival of our race. If only he would listen.

_Optimus Prime. _Hewas a close friend as much as he was a strong leader. The problem with him was his optimism. For someone who was so old he was so naïve, he believed there was still a chance for our dead home. What he failed to realize was that the dead cannot be raised no matter how much energy you shoot through their systems it is never strong enough.

There was a time when I hoped the same thing too. That was then, now it's the end. I'm not going back to Cybertron. I can't pretend that there is a chance for our home. I can't lie to myself like that. It's bad, I know. But don't hate me for being the bigger bot and taking a step towards a better chance, even if it may hurt one of my closest friends. We all talked about leaving, some bots choosing to come whilst others to stay. I respect the ones who choose to stay, but I agreed with the ones who left, including myself.

Optimus will probably never forgive me or trust me. If we ever happened to meet again he would call me a traitor and not trust worthy. I wouldn't blame him, though being enemies would not be much of a party to me.

We'll get by. We'll survive. When the world was crashing down I always turned myself around and got back on my pedes. Now my pedes got me back up and led me forward to a new direction. Hopefully it is the direction we all wish for.

I felt normal space coming alive as we exited the wormhole. The turbulence weakened and I was grateful. I'm not a bot to show emotion –especially fear, but it's was pretty hard to keep that all in when fear is as big as your biceps. No one noticed the terror I was facing –thankfully, but it still made me wonder if anyone would care. Jazz probably would never leave me alone if so.

Said bot's voice echoed through the control room.

"Okay fellow passengers! Air Jazz is reaching low magnitude of 14,000 meters. Feel free to get up and mingle! Drinks in da' back! Jazzy the Jazzy Jazz is out!"

"Aw Jazz when is that ever going to get old?" I sighed.

"Uh…no?"

"I've heard you say that same corny line about a trillion times." I huffed as I worked my hand over my chest, feeling the beat of my spark die down into a normal pace.

"Actually, I'm sure it was much more than a trillion." he cackled as I glared annoyed. I unbuckled the safety belt that was fastened over my bulging waist. Bulging waist of _muscle_, I mean. Once I was unattached to the seat I plopped off as my feet hit the ground with a loud bang; metal hitting metal.

As I'm walking over to the control consol. "I wonder what femmes ever saw in you," I paused and smirked. "-erpmphh- I mean mechs. Forgot that's the kind of thing you're into."

It's been a long time since I walked across the floor of the ship, it seemed. Worm-holes can be slag-holes that have no fraging end. A fraging sewer of scrap that runs through the whole galaxy and it just happens we are taking a last-class suit through it.

The dome-like ceiling runs high up and shows its beauty with ancient carved symbols of unknown Cybertron origin. Colors splashed of brilliant gold's and stunning silvers with blotches of purple that reflected sometimes in the fluorescent lights. The floor of the ship is shaped somewhat like an ellipse and carries a long distance. Computer consoles line the walls to be analyzed and the Main Central processing unit is stationed directly in front of a long glass view, which Jazz is now seated at, working on the controls and mainframe of all of our systems. _I still think the ship is slag-hut._

"Actually, it was both." Jazz contradicted with a spiteful standpoint. My optics roll aloft as I huff through my vents. Stopping behind Jazz and looking over his helm I admire his work. Too bad there was nothing to admire. Instead of running a system report he was playing damn video games. _That fragger!_

"Actually, it was both." I mimicked him in a high, squeaky voice –a poor imitation. "Is there ever a sentence where you don't use the word 'actually'?"

"Actually, yes, there is."

I facepalmed.

"At least I don't go for the beasts." he turned his head to the side to smirk at me.

"Huh?" I was visibly confused. "What the _pit _are you talking about munchkin?"

"Chromia," I blinked hard. "Primus, Ironhide! I'm talking about Chromia!" Whatever joke Jazz was going for, I totally killed it.

"Chromia?" I rubbed my tired faceplates with one battle-scarred hand. "What does she have to do with beasts?"

"Do with? No she _is_ with, dude. Chromia is a _psychopath_, wild _beast_." he nodded as he turned back around to continue his game. I put my servo on his shoulder and he froze at the unexpected contact.

Optics narrowed, my backstrut stiffened as a dangerous growl that dripped venom escaped me. He has the _nerve_ to make a comment like that about _my_ sparkmate, and everybody knew you _never_ mess with a mech's femme. Especially _mine_.

I hissed as I lifted him up into the air by his metal collar blade, his face higher than mine. "Here's the deal, short-circuit…"

Jazz shook out of my grasp roughly and stood up when he hit the ground. "Do you always have to make fun of my height?" he asked irritably as he dusted off the imaginary rust particles.

"Not always," I replied dispassionately and crossing my arms. "Once in a while." I spat through my denta.

"Hey, well, you know what?" Jazz backed up to put some safe distance between us. _Good Decision. _But his face was as menacing as usual and his stance was rocking back in forth as if he would attack. _Not a good decision._

My optic ridges knitted together slowly. "What? Your short? I know _that_." I rolled my optics as I took an unnecessary look around the room. It wasn't a big room, but in fact was pretty small. The whole ship was small with only five rooms built in its structure. It was meant for traveling from a city to another for a busy business worker, but we made some adjustments and upgrades here and there. Perfecting its programming and making it into a miniscule war vessel.

"I wouldn't be talking. Your circuitry isn't very perfectly aligned around the edges, you know." he laughed sardonically which made the energon in my veins boil. He turned around and sat back in his seat, but I spun it to face me.

My face hardened and I balled up my fists; resisting the urge to beat him down. "Do you really want to go there?"

Jazz reached over and pressed the Auto-Pilot knob and stood up on his tippy toes to face my towering frame.

"I just did." he responded defiantly. "I went there."

"My fist is going to go there too if you push me." my voice was gruff as usual and it seemed Jazz and I were getting closer every second, readying for an attack.

"Physically or mentally?"

I was caught off-guard. "Huh-what? Does it matter?" then I realized my mistake. "Wait no…don't answer that." I facepalmed.

He got closer as he tilted his head back to stare at my faceplates. "I can answer that if I want!" he snarled. "And I say it doesn't."

"That's debatable, afthole."

He got on higher on his pedes and got in my face as far as he could.

"Who you calling afthole, you afthole?" He shrieked with anger.

I shook my head once and took a step back to point at his skinny, visor-covered face, with my face pinched up at my lips before I spoke again.

Then I went far. "Frag _you_!"

Jazz got hyper and his voice went up an octave. "Frag_ you_!"

"No!" I pushed the little guy. "Frag_ you_!"

And I guess its true when they say 'push comes a shove', because when Jazz got shocked by my sudden mild attack he shoved me back harder than I had pushed him. "No! Frag _you_!"

"_Frag _your mom!" I went deeper. His optics widened behind his visor but he composed his expression.

"Ohhh! You wanna talk about mother!" then he started to walk in a circle with his hand above his mouth and his head shaking. And his voice got extremely high. "You wanna talk about _my_ _momma_. Well I already _fragged_ yours!"

"You are one sick midget. I think my tanks are going to churn over."

"Your face makes my tanks flip." Jazz smirked as he folded his servos over his chassis and his optic ridges lifted just-visibly. He was no longer angry, but rather very amused.

My face dropped and my ridges fell a little too low over my darkening optics, making one irritated, _handsome might I say_, Ironhide.

"Shuttup." I hissed. "The medic smacked your mother when you were born."

He barked a sarcastic laugh. "Because she didn't have twins."

Now I was the one to laugh. "Ha! I'm sure he would have gone for the full blown punch if that was the case. And maybe a roundhouse if triplets." I was smirking hard, with denta starting to show.

Jazz dropped his smile once again and put his hands up as he balled them into tiny fists. "I'll give you roundhouse!" he swayed and rolled his fists in the air. "Roundhouse on your face!"

I put my hands on my hip and tilted my chin in. A smile pasted on my faceplates with hilarity. "You wouldn't dare."

Jazz followed me. "Oh yeah?"

Then a beautiful, graceful, angelic, not to mention_ agitated_, voice cut in.

"I'm going to slap, punch, and roundhouse both of ya'll if ya guys don't calm down and sit like normal gentlemechs, understood? If not, Primus help me…" Chromia, Second-In-Command to Elita-1, trailed off as she entered the room strutting across floors with perfectly painted blue armored legs. She had stayed in the analysis room for most of the trip through the worm-hole to make certain that everything from our last trip is documented and put into our personal archive.

I took a moment to preview in my mind our last trip to a planet.

Before the worm-hole we discovered a planet that we were receiving S.O.S signals from which were Cybertron in origin. But…when we got there all the ingenious people who inhabited the planet were long past living and far away from dead. We found ourselves stuck there for quite some time fighting off creatures we never thought we would ever encounter. And then Meteora was taken.

The Cybertronians who were sending the rescue signals were brought out to be just sadistic long lost Decepticons. They stumbled upon Meteora when she was scouting and captured her impenitently. From what she told us-she was tortured and interrogated. Obviously, they did other things that were shoddier, but Meteora wouldn't tell. She only keeps telling us "That's not even the worse part. It was much worse."

The femme hasn't ever been the same. She transformed into someone else. She's just someone I used to know, I guess. But anyway, sentimental thoughts never get me anywhere. She'll come around when she's ready.

"Yes ma'am!" Jazz saluted as he spun around and plopped himself back into his control chair, focusing on the screen again. This time he was actually running a diagnostic. Probably because Chromia showed up.

I just stood there admiring my spark mate make an entrance. Me and Chromia may have more of a-Physical relationship, but make no mistake. It's just as rational. For Example: All her funny quirks always make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe that's not the right way of words, but you get the point. Thank Primus I'm only saying all this stuff inside my processor.

"That sounds like it!" She said to Jazz but her fluttering optics were on me. My spark sank. I was about to compliment and greet my beautiful mate until the idiot Jazz interrupted me.

"Chromia! You always know how to break up the fights, you crazy lady." he said ever so chippier.

Chromia stopped in her tracks as Jazz grabbed her servo, then patted it, returning to his work. She was only a servos length away from me, but then a bot started to enter the room and approach from behind me.

"And start them." Elita-1 smiled as she confidently strode in the room, blinding my optics with rose and mauve armor, along with her perfect posture. Her face as lovely as ever and it always showed with a soft, gentle expression. Her height towering over every bot in the room. I am like Jazz to her as Jazz is to me and everyone else. Short. And it isn't the most comfortable quality to have.

"Elita your back!" Chromia almost knocked her best friend, and Commander down as she half-tackled her onto a hug, making her stumble back from the force, scrunching her smile. Chromia squeezed her as her head fought to go right on her shoulder. Elita-1 pulled her back to look at her and the rest of us.

"Technically, I was never gone. It's not like I can leave the ship."

Jazz spun around in his seat as I leaned up against the wall, barely smiling.

"You can," he said smartly. "But you would probably die."

I swallowed as he made a face than shrugged it off.

"Yup." I said as Chromia came to meet my welcoming embrace. Pressing her body tightly against me and sharing a peck on the lips. "You'd be just a pile of advanced circuitry, cerebral processors, and ocular lenses on top." I said to Elita.

"Sounds like a delicious sundae!" Jazz cackled and snorted into his wrist as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"The best kind." I joked with a slight chuckle of my own. Elita rolled her optics and walked up to the main-frame screen display, leaving me and Chromia a good distance away from being heard from them. She glared at me as her claw-like digits dug into my forearm as I realized my mistake.

I stiffened. "Excuse me...ermphh…second best?" I said questionably. More so as if I was asking for approval. She shook her head still dissatisfied. _Femmes. Always so jealous._

"Fine," I sighed as I pulled her deeper in my arms, taking in her sweet alloy scent. "Strike that out, gorgeous. What I said that offended you."

"Never came out of your delicious mouth, you hunk." She mumbled before she reached up for a glossa-full kiss. I gladly responded making the kiss exceedingly heated as we kept it for awhile. I could hear Jazz in the background saying for us to get a room as Elita-1 chuckled lightly. I might not belong on any planet, but I sure darn know I belong with her. My spark mate, and best friend. Chromia. As long as she's there to kick Decepticon aft with me I'm fine. She's the only femme I look at. The only one I kiss and care so much about.

_And I'm so damned in love with her it's not funny._

_...I'm serious. It's not._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I appreciate those people who take the time to read and review! C:**

**Next Time: Team Prime investigates a crash landing and will Finally meet Elita-1 and her team...**

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Please R&R!**


End file.
